Silver Swords
by SpiritofSilverWater
Summary: The Maidens open up a portal to Mobius and someone gets taken to Hyrule. There, they along with the four sword heroes must face a new challenge. Slightly slow start but it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I'm uploading a multiple chapter fanfic! I hope you enjoy! (sorry if some characters are slightly ooc)**

Vio's POV

"Cry baby."

"Waaaaahhhh!"

"Blue, just give Red his toy back."

"Don't tell me what to do Green!"

This is what I have to put up with everyday. To sum it up for those who don't know much about us, we're all named Link. Technically Green was the original one and the rest of us are clones made by the Four Sword. So things don't get too confusing, we just call each other by the colors of our tunics.

Green is the leader. He tries to keep us from bickering, but it's a hopeless effort. He's kind of emotional about his comrades actually. He refuses to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it. Unless you get him mad.

Red acts like a little kid. He plays with toys and watches cartoons made for people half our age. He's always happy and optimistic, but he isn't very smart. Blue pushes him around like a ragdoll, yet Red still looks up to him. When Blue gets mad at him, he always hides behind Green or me.

Then there's Blue. He's cocky and stupid, but I guess you could say his stupidity and ego give him courage. Sometimes. He has a dictionary's worth of anger issues, and gets really angry really fast. He pushes all of us around, but he targets Red the most. He absolutely LOVES watching people get hurt, but he really does care about us.

And finally me. I'm Vio, which is short for Violet because I wear purple. I'm the smart one, and I rarely show any sign of emotion. I believe that emotions interfere with our ability to see things logically, and often we make rash and stupid decisions because of them. I consider every problem and possible solution carefully before making a decision. I'm usually stuck being the one to have to break up our groups pointless bickering. Like I have to right now.

"Blue just leave Red alone and go to sleep already. It's almost midnight. Green and I want to sleep." I said. Blue just snickered.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll leave him alone when I feel like it!"

I sighed and pulled Red's toy out of Blue's grasp and handed it back to Red. Green held Blue back, and proceeded to get smacked multiple times for it. Blue eventually calmed down enough to not attack anyone and just glare daggers at us. We got in our beds and I blew out the lantern. I managed to fall asleep after a few minutes, despite Red whimpering in fear, and Blue cursing under his breath.

I woke up later in the night due to Red screaming because of a nightmare about BEN. (A/N: if you don't know about BEN DROWNED and don't scare too easily, Google it real quick. K?) Green had to turn on the lantern and calm him down. After Red fell asleep again we blew out the lantern and went back to bed. I went to sleep with the feeling that something strange was going to happen soon.

**A/N: Yeah sorry this was so short, I'll try and make the others longer. I have a hard time getting started sometimes. This is manga based and don't worry sonic characters will make an appearance. They just haven't yet cause I like FS better. ;) Anyway I might do OCs but don't offer them until I tell for sure if I'm gonna put them in there. Also, if I do don't be upset if I don't choose yours K? Anyway Onwards to the next chapter as soon as I type it!**

**Banana: Farore you're bad at Authors notes. AND summaries.**

**Me: For the love of Nayru, lay off! Never trust a banana with anything. Especially not creepypasta info.**

**Banana: Why not creepypastas?**

**Me: because you're a demon and will try to make them come to life so you can try and fail to take over the world!**

**Banana: Why do you humans accuse me of this stuff?**

**Me: Because everyone hates Banana.**

**Banana: ...**

**Me: Why are you still here?**

**Banana: cause I feel like it.**

**Me: BANANA GET OUT!**

**Banana: Sheesh you don't have to yell. ….. *leaves***

**Me: thank Farore he's gone….**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! You may or may not want to know why I'm having trouble. I literally decided I was sick of my sister telling me she was a better author with her 'Clash of All Worlds', an SSBB fanfic. So I decided to type my own story. BTW, I did make stories before this. I literally typed this two minutes after deciding to type another story with no idea of a plot. I rushed into it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Banana: do you ever shut up?!**

**Me: Nope! :D**

**Banana: Shouldn't you do the disclaimers?**

**Me: Shoot I forgot! Banana help me!**

**Banana: why should I help you? You insulted me!**

**Me: because I'm giving you a part at all in the A/N!**

**Banana: fine. She does not own the four swords, legend of Zelda, or sonic. Akira owns 4 swords with Nintendo, Nintendo owns Zelda, and Sega owns sonic. Happy?**

**Me: thanks banana! Maybe you can also help my sister with the printer cause she's a noob.**

**Banana: just get on with the story.**

**Me: … fine. **

Vio's POV

"Come on guys, get up!" Came Green's voice.

None of us wanted to get up. We were tired and comfy. Blue grumbled 'shut up' to Green and buried his head under his pillow. Red yawned, blinked, and fell right back to sleep, and I just tried to ignore everyone.

"Guys, come on! Zelda said she needed help with something".

"Can't she wait until the world is awake?" grumbled Blue.

"Its 7:36 AM now get up." Green said, sounding like he was getting impatient. Red and I reluctantly got up and fixed ourselves breakfast (**Banana: wait, Red knows how to make breakfast?**

**Me: nah, it's more like Vio made it and I was too lazy to type it in like that. Banana: For Din's sake! Watch less T.V. and think of something actually good, THEN type it in! Me: I don't take advice from fruit. And quit nagging! Banana: *starts mimicking me* oh quit nagging! Shut up and get back to the story! Me:….), **while Blue didn't bother getting out of bed and just grunted at Green. Green must have been pretty annoyed, because he shoved Blue hard out of his bunk bed (which was on top of mine),and on to the floor. They then started a fist fight with each other. Red started to cry. I jumped in and grabbed Blue, pinning his arms behind his back. "For the love of Nayru, stop it! We're supposed to help Zelda right?" Green nodded and Blue said something about Green that luckily Red couldn't hear. So Blue went into the kitchen and took the pancake that **I** made, stuffed it in his mouth, and poured syrup in. Green just started heading towards the door.

"You gonna eat breakfast Green? Asked Red worriedly.

"Already had some"

And thus our journey began. We had to walk all the way to Hyrule castle. Which we have to do a lot.

"I'm hungry." Complained Blue.

"You just swallowed a huge pancake whole. It's probably the fact that your stomach is having a hard time digesting unchewed food. Not hunger. Maybe you should consider actually eating like a normal person."

"Shut up Vio! It's your pancakes that are the problem! Take a cooking class for Din's sake!"

I just rolled my eyes and restrained myself from making a sarcastic comment. The castle wasn't much farther anyway, so that helped.

_Time skip, a few minutes later_

"Hey Zelda, what do you need help with?" questioned Green.

"Oh! Links! I need you to help me. Recently, the six maidens and I came across a new spell inscribed on the wall of the Four Sword's Chamber! It appears to be a spell to summon a portal of some sorts. We need you to be there in case any monsters come out. We don't know where the portal will reach exactly, or even if it's in our timeline."

"That's crazy!" said Blue.

"Wait a second." I said. "Why summon the portal in the first place if we don't know what it does. It makes no sense."

"I understand what you mean Vio. However, the prophecy mentioned a portal that would be opened by an evil hand. My theory is that if we summon the portal first, a hero will come out instead of a dark monster. Therefore allowing us to defeat whatever foul creature is summoned from that creature's home world by the evil one in the prophecy." Zelda explained. I nodded my understanding.

"Eh, you worry too much!" said Green cheerfully.

"Yeah! I can't wait to maybe meet a new friend!" Red replied happily.

"What, you don't seriously plan on leaving me out do you?" Came a familiar voice.

Shadow (A/N: Shadow Link not Shadow the Hedgehog) came out of my shadow and started hovering in the air like he was relaxing in a hammock.

"It wouldn't hurt to have shadow magic on our side, in case the creature IS hostile and is weak to it. We need to be as prepared as possible." Said Zelda. We all followed her into a different, temple like building. The six maidens were already waiting.

"Stand back please" said the purple maiden.

We all took a step back, except for Shadow, who guessed that the magic they used to summon the portal would be light based, like most of their magic, and went back into my Shadow. At least if it was hostile he would have the element of surprise.

Zelda and the maidens used their magic (Which WAS light based and very bright. Good thinking Shadow.) to open up a huge swirling vortex of rainbow colored, brightly glowing energy. We heard a cry as something fell into the vortex, and landed on the floor in front of us.

** A/N: Don't you LOVE cliffhangers?**

**Banana: I don't.**

**Me: I WAS TALKING TO THE READERS NOT YOU! Ahem. Thanks for reading. Most of you probably know WHAT fell out of the vortex but you won't guess who. ;} MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Banana: Are you sure that living off a sugar rush isn't affecting you at all?**

**Me: sugarisgoodforyouyoushouldreallytrythisifeelsadand iloveyoubanana! 3**

**Banana: O_O … Riiiight… come on. I think you need something healthy and a lot of sleep. Wait, when was the last time you slept anyway?**

**Me: 3daysagosleepingisfornoobsandpeoplewhoaren'tgooden oughtositthereandgethypnotizedbythetvfor**

**73hoursonendidontfeeltiredbecauseidontneedtosleepT HEAPOCALYPSEISAPOCALICIOUS! *eye twitches***

**Banana: uh ooookaaaayy. I'm gonna give you a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I need you to eat all of it, ok? Then I need you to go and get some sleep.**

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHANOONERUINSMYSUGARRUSHPREPARETODIEINSI GNIFICANTFOOLSIWILLDESTROYTHEWORLDMUAHAHAHAHAHA! *Faints on the floor because I crashed from the sugar rush***

**Banana: o_o What just happened!? Oh Farore help us all. *starts dragging me to the couch* man for someone so tiny she sure is heavy. OH CRAP I FORGOT TO END THE CHAPTER! *runs over to computer and ends the chapter* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** A/N: hey people. Don't worry I did recover from my sugar crash and am not in a coma;). Anyway, in case you couldn't read what I said last chapter I'm putting up sugar-rush-2-english translations for dimwits.**

**Banana: Are you sure living off a sugar rush isn't affecting you at all?**

**Me: *speaking really fast* sugar is good for you you should try this I feel sad and I love you banana 3**

**Banana: O_O …Riiiight… come on. I think you need something healthy and a lot of sleep. Wait, when was the last time you slept anyway?**

**Me: *still talking faster than humans should be able to* 3 days ago sleeping is for noobs and people who aren't good enough to sit there and get hypnotized by the tv for 73 hours on end I don't feel tired because I don't need to sleep THE APOCALYPSE IS APOCALICIOUS! *eye twitches* (for those of you who don't get apocalicious it's apocal as in apocalypse and icious as in delicious. Get it?)**

**Banana: uh ooookaaaayy. I'm gonna give you a bowl of chicken noodle soup. I need you to eat all of it, ok? Then I need you to go and get some sleep.**

**Me: MUAHAHAHA! NO ONE RUINS MY SUGAR RUSH PREPARE TO DIE INSIGNIFICANT FOOLS I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD MUAHAHAHAHA*faints***

**END TRANSLATION**

**Banana: why would you even try to do that?**

**Me: cause I like candy. How could you understand what I was saying?**

**Banana: because of some authors I learned to speak idiot. The language you're using right now.**

**Me: ignoring banana, I don't own any characters so far. Enjoy! ;) **

Sonic's POV

Ah, I love running. Feeling the wind through my quills isjust the best feeling ever! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Mobius's hero and-

"Sonic help!" cried Tails.

I ran over to him. He was two miles away, but I'm the fastest thing alive! I can break the sound barrier with nothing but myself! Imagine how fast I am when I use the chaos emeralds, Mobios's source of power.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked cockily. Probably another of Egghead's stupid robot fleets.

"Eggman just got fatter!" joked Tails (A/N: imaginary cookies for who guesses right where I got that joke from). We both laughed.

"hehe ok. he. What's the real problem?"

"Shadow (the Hedgehog this time) got mad at Silver for some comment about his 'fourth chaos emerald', and well, you know what Shadow does when he's mad."

"Don't I know it? Anyway where are they"?

"The Hidden Palace Zone."

"Ok, I'm going to go see if I can do anything. Be right back buddy!"

"Bye Sonic!"

_Time skip about 30 seconds later_

"Silver? Shadow? Anyone here?"

I heard voices of someone… scolding Shadow? It sounded kind of like Blaze. Figures.

"What the he-OW"

"I suggest you watch your tongue Shadow, unless you want me to clean it with fire."

"bi-OW!"

I walked in and couldn't help laughing at Shadow getting scolded and punished by a girl, especially since he was 'the ultimate life form'. Silver just stood there grinning, barely containing a laugh.

"What the he-ck" Shadow barely restrained from cussing "are you even here for? Wanting some alone time with-"He was cut off when Silver used psycokinisis to shut Shadow up. Blaze was confused but chose to ignore it.

"To answer your question, I am here to study the writings engraved on these walls. I am beginning to understand these ancient languages. I'm here to decipher them."

Obviously Silver was curious. I'll admit, I was too. Blaze went over to the wall beside the hole (which was the 'door') and began reading.

"_Long ago, there existed a kingdom called Hyrule. It was a peaceful place ruled by the lovely princess Zillah, and her father, the King of Red Lions_._ All was good in Hyrule, until one day a male was born among the Gerudos, a thieving village of female warriors. He was named Ganondorf._

Shadow, Silver and I snickered.

"Ganondorf?" I asked laughing "Who names their kid Ganondorf?"

"This is in a different era Sonic. They would probably think that our names were weird." Blaze pointed out.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Keep reading"

_"Ganon grew into an evil warrior, and attempted to steal the Triforce."_

"What's a Triforce?" asked Silver

"According to some other stories I've read here, the Triforce is a gift granted down from their goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru, to keep balance and peace in the world. It contained power equal to your Chaos Emeralds, or my Sol Emeralds."Blaze explained. "It judged virtue instead of emotion. Like Sonic and Chaos. Chaos was filled with rage, which the emeralds deemed less worthy than caring, so Sonic was more powerful. Likewise, if someone possessed equal virtue for wisdom, courage, and power, they could make one wish to the Triforce, and that wish would be granted. Good or evil. If the virtues were not even and one made a wish, the Triforce would split into three parts, one wisdom, one courage, and one power, and the one that the wisher valued most would be theirs, and the other two would go to whoever the goddesses deemed most worthy."

"Oh I get it now! Please keep reading". Said Silver

_"He wished to be king of the entire world, and to be immortal. However the Triforce split into three parts. Ganon only possessed the triforce of power. Wisdom went to Zelda, princess Zillah's younger sister. Courage went to a hero who's name no one knows. The king of evil took over the Hyrule kingdom, and managed to rule not only our own people, but the Gerudo, the Kokiri, the Gorons, and the Zoras. He released hoards of foul and hideous beasts upon the tribes, and haunted us with the undead corpses of our loved ones he killed. He attempted to take the other pieces of the Triforce, by catching and killing their bearers, and drinking their blood. He went to the Hyrule castle and took Zillah, who used magic to fool him into believing she was the bearer of wisdom instead of Zelda. Zelda was raised in secret by her guardian, Impa. When she reached the age of fifteen, Ganon discovered her and took her. For her trickery, she was going to be tormented, by mind and body, and slowly killed. Until a brave hero rose up, bearing the mark of courage, and defeated Ganon with the mythical Master Sword. Ganon was sealed away, and the hero vanished upon sealing the blade. A temple was built around it in honor of the brave hero, who is destined to return._

At the last words, the writing carved on the wall began glowing, and a strange vortex of glowing, rainbow colored energy appeared in front of us and began to pull Blaze in.

"No!" Silver cried, and at the last second pushed Blaze out of the way and got sucked in instead. The portal vanished behind him, leaving us with no way to save him.

"Silver!" Blaze cried

"Maybe Tails could figure out a way to reopen the portal!" I suggested panickedly.

"Faker's right" Shadow grunted.

I decided that now would not be the time to argue and raced off at super speeds to get Tails.

**A/N: Did I mention that I just LOVE making you guys suffer cliffhangers?**

**Banana: no one likes cliffhangers. Why did you make Silver get sucked in?**

**Me: because I like Silver better, and because it makes sense with the weak idea of a plotline I currently have.**

**Banana: right. Youre about as good at plot as you are with authors notes.**

**Me: Thanks a lot Banana. **

**Banana: You can't even kill young Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts, DDD.**

**Me: SHUT UP BANANA! It's like clockwork. I almost kill him, he freezes time, I do the reality shift, I fight that clock thing, I'm a little too late, and he revives himself.**

**Banana: Maybe you should rely a little less on magic. And go to a Moogle Shop. And buy a brain. You sure could use one.**

**Me: SILENCE USELESS SLAVE OR PERISH UNDER MY AWESOME AUTHOR POWERS! MUAHAHAHA!**

**Banana: you'd better not be on another sugar rush.**

**Me: * makes a blender appear in my hand and magically makes it turn on for just a second***

**Banana: O_O Oh CRUD! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** A/N: I'm back! Didja miss meh? I did FINALLY manage to kill young Xehanort, and the boss in Sora's heart, but the problem is that my 3DS shut off the first time I beat him, and I still don't know why, it was on, but the screen stayed black and the system wouldn't shut off, so I had to let the battery die. Then I beat him again, but my dad was playing with me and tried to take my 3DS and while trying to get it back I accidentally removed the game card. And I'm getting really ticked.**

**Banana: Maybe it's karma for insulting me. And threatening to turn me into a fruit smoothie.**

**Me: Then I suppose finding twelve dollars floating to me in the wave pool at the water park was also karma.**

**Banana: I'm impressed you even went to the water park. I thought you hated going outside. Especially in the sun. You're like a vampire. The tan you don't have is proof.**

**Me: Crap! I did get a tan! And the sun is a dirty cheater! I had a staring contest with it, and I specifically said that there would only be staring, no hand movement or fake punches or light 2 eye shining, and it shone light in my eyes! The dirty cheater's gonna get it one day! MUAHAHAHA**

**Banana: you're sure you don't need to see a therapist?**

**Me: I'm crazy and have stupid ideas. I'm not mentally insane.**

**Banana: sure you aren't.**

**Me: want me to get the blender?**

**Banana: NO!**

**Me: ;3 I do not own any characters yet. Do I really have to do this? I mean, you guys are smart enough to know which characters aren't OCs right?**

**Banana: yeah, any OCs she makes up are WAY worse than anything Sega or Nintendo could come up with.**

**Me: *holds up blender* by the way readers, remember that they're in Hyrule, so If I refer to Shadow, it'll be Shadow Link. K?**

Shadow L's POV

We all stared in curiosity at the strange white creature in front of us. Me from Vio's shadow. It got up looking very dazed and confused before finally snapping back into its senses.

"Wha- Where am I?" It asked.

"WHAT IN FARORE'S NAME ARE YOU?!" Blue screamed

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog. Are you people from Elise's kingdom?" It- I mean Silver asked.

It looked at Blue. "You know, you sorta remind me of the Iblis Trigger. Hmm I wonder… DIE IBLIS TRIGGER! YOU WILL NOT RUIN ANOTHER FUTURE!" Silver screamed, tackling Blue to the ground. Blue smacked Silver in the face with the Megaton hammer, and sent the hedgehog thing flying. It started glowing with a greenish-cyan aura, and flew. He then picked up huge boulders with that power and threw them at Blue. I sent bolts of Shadow magic and destroyed those boulders. I glided along shadows until I was right behind the strange creature and twisted its arms behind its back. He grunted in pain and used that strange magic to try and get me off, and it did hurt a little cause it was glowing, but I ignored the pain and dragged him into the Shadow Dimension. I let go.

"A little tip, don't think of anything too long here, or you'll turn into it, ok? Also, your powers are considerably weaker here." I said, going straight to the point.

"What have you done to me servant of Iblis?! Where have you taken me?"

"The dimension I sadly call 'home'. The dimension of Shadows. Now, what is 'Iblis', and why were you trying to kill Blue? Also, what world are you from? You may want to quit attacking my friends, before we all attack you. Got it? Now, whatever 'Iblis' is, it doesn't exist here, K?"

"I'm from Mobius, and Iblis destroyed my home! I have to kill the Iblis Trigger before he destroys another future! Even if that means killing anyone who tries to stop me!" Silver said

"Huh, I guess that means Zelda and the Maidens were wrong about a hero coming out instead of a villain. And did you just say you were from the future"?

"I am a hero-oooh crap"

"Aw, your first accidental transformation in the shadow dimension! I'm so proud! And don't say I didn't warn you." I said, mocking him with a fake proud voice like I was his dad or something. He now looked like some fire demon thing.

"What! I'm Iblis?! No! Am I the one who destroys the future!? This can't be happening! You! What have you done to me!?"

"Relax; it's only your appearance that changed. Just focus on becoming you again." I said, examining my fingernails boredly while hovering.

"O-Ok" Silver said. After a few minutes he became him again. (**Banana: Don't you think that might remind some people of His World? Me: No. Even if it does, what's wrong with that? Banana: It's Sonic's theme song, and this is just silver and Hyrulian natives. Me: Relax. Don't get your peel in a knot.) **

"See. You're fine. Nothing to worry about. Zelda did say you might not be from our time. I was expecting something from the past, not the future though. Oh well."

"Let me go back to my own world! And time!"

"Relax, we will. As soon as the Maidens and Zelda say you can."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't attack anyone, and they'll explain everything, K? Let's go."

"Wait wha-AH!" he said as I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the light dimension.

"The dirty- let me at 'im!" yelled Blue. Green and Vio held him back.

"You're not going to attack us again are you?" Red whimpered

"I'll give it to him if he does" I said holding a small piece of shadowy flame above one finger.

"What did you bring me here for? And why is the Iblis Trigger a quartaplet?"

"Me? Brother with THEM?! No WAY!" they all said in unison. I sighed

"Because he's not the 'Iblis Trigger'. Move on already."

"We brought you here because of the prophecy." The White Maiden said.

"The prophecy says that soon an evil one will summon a portal to a different world, and release a foul monster upon Hyrule. We brought you here to stop that monster." Explained Zelda

"Did you just say Hyrule?" Asked Silver

"Yes. It is my kingdom after all. Oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners? I never introduced us. My name is Princess Zelda, and this is Green, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow!"

He flinched as though he heard of us but never expected us to be real.

** A/N: I love you guys! But not Banana!**

**Banana: Hey! How did Blue remind Silver of the Iblis Trigger?**

**Me: HELLOOO! Compare their appearances. Blue has his hat, which could look like a quill on** **the back of his head. He also wears blue. Get it?**

**Banana: You are horrible at this. Almost as bad as your sister.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Sister: Hey I heard that! You did NOT just insult me!**

**Banana: yes I did. I insult her all the time.**

**Me and my sister: AUTHOR POWERS GO!**

**Me: and thus banana is dead. But he did make my story more popular, so I'll probably have to revive him. **

**Sister: Why? All he does is insult you. And it's your job to be insulted not mine!**

**Me: Well he must have had a hard time coming up with something else to insult me with, so he decided to insult my family too.**

**Sister: He does make your authors notes worth reading.**

**Me: OH MY GOD BANANA POSSESSED MY SISTER!? GO GHOSTBUSTERS! OR LUIGI!**

**Sister: What!? I'm criticizing you, I'm not possessed. No wonder Banana thinks you're mentally insane!**

**Me: *points ghost sucking vacuum thing (I don't know what it's called since I haven't played Luigi's Mansion) at my sister.* DIE FOUL YELLOW DEMON! MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hi! This is your favorite absolutely insane author here! I got the next chapter for ya!**

**Banana: What the heck is wrong with you!? You kill me and then try and kill your own sister because you thought I was possessing her!? What the heck!?**

**Me: Relax, I wouldn't kill her, just suck you out of her with that ghostsucking vacuum thingy.**

**Banana: you really are weird. I mean, you barely eat ANYTHING healthy, and your #1 fear is your game file getting corrupted. Aren't you even scared of BEN, or the Evil Tails Doll or Slenderman?**

**Me: not really**

**Banana: And what's up with your act. You act all tough and yet you can barely lift ten pounds. And that thing in your school gym with that bar above your head that you're supposed to grab and pull down, YOU USE THAT THING AS A SEASAW!**

**Me: yeah so? Less muscle = less weight and less weight= less weight to drag around. Plus if I got any more muscle I'd lose my one weapon.**

**Banana: ?**

**Me: It's simple. There's no pride in hitting a defenseless little girl. And I can hold my ground if I want. I think it was a blow to my gym teacher when we had to do this partner activity with giant rubber bands and I could do pushups so fast and she couldn't even drag a 90 pound weakling like myself a foot. Ah, good times.**

**Banana: Your gym teacher couldn't drag a weakling like YOU!? I've seen her, she's like, ultra powerful and you stood your ground against her!? Talk about unpredictability!**

**Me: eh whatever. That's what you get when you stand up on the bus even when the teacher tells you not to.(if you don't get how that works have you even seen how some bus drivers do those big circular ramps?) I learned how to use weight, even when you don't have any. Readers don't like it when we blabber on endlessly. On to STORY! **

**Silver's POV**

I couldn't believe it. The story Blaze read was actually true. And now I was in it! Is this what the distant past was like? I never travelled this far back in time. It doesn't matter. I still must destroy the Iblis Trigger! Then it hit me. How were they supposed to know that their friend was going to unleash the ultimate demon, when they've never even heard of it? It made me wonder, did Iblis truly not exist in this point of time? Was I even in the same world?

"Uh, HELLOOOO! Anyone in there? Stop staring at us like that!" said Shadow

"Uh, sorry." I said slightly embarrassed

"What's the matter, you looked like Skull kid just appeared out of nowhere."

"Before I got sucked here Blaze read a story about this place. I thought it was just made up!"

"Do I look fake to you?!" Grumbled Blue

"Uhhhh. How do you want me to answer that?"

Blue responded by whacking me in the face with the hammer again.

"Did that feel fake?"

"Ow! Meh, I go through way worse every day."

"Who is Blaze" Zelda interrupted, changing the subject."

"Blaze is my g- I mean friend!" I said, blushing

"Aw, the little alien has a crush!" Blue taunted

"Wha—no I don't!" I quickly denied, turning even redder

"Oh really, let's see what the mask of truth has to say about that" Blue said reaching into Green's bag.

Green slapped Blue's hand away. "It's wrong to intrude on people's secrets Blue."

"Don't care"

"Anyway Silver, do you have any idea who the evil beast that's going to be summoned from your world could be?

Two came to mind, Mephiles and Iblis, but I decided to keep quiet for now

"Not really" I lied.

"Well then looks like we're just going to have to find out in person" Vio said

"Don't you think we should show Silver around first?" said Zelda sounding slightly annoyed at the group's lack of manners.

"Sure thing!" Green said

"Suckup" muttered Blue

Vio smacked him in the back of the head.

"Show some respect"

"I'll do whatever I want"

I somehow got the feeling that they didn't usually get along that well. In the end Shadow had to pull Blue off Red and Zelda had to get some ointment for Green and Vio.

Something told me that the time I spent here was going to be the longest of my life.

** Me: Phew, finally done**

**Banana: took you long enough. This is also a weak excuse for a chapter.**

**Me: Shaddap I have writers block! I still managed to type it didn't I?**

**Banana: You have weak excuses**

**Me: It's like, a couple of HOURS later than usual! It's not that late! And it sucked cause I typed it through WRITERS BLOCK.**

**Banana: Right. Sure.**

**Pitch: BANANA!**

**Banana: What did I do?**

**Pitch: YOU GAVE SHINE CANDY!**

**Me: What's so bad about that?**

**Shine: *comes in after cutting down the wall with a chainsaw, coming through the hole it made with a completely insane look in her eyes* HITHERECANDYISAWESOMEIMTRYINGSOMEEXPERIMENTS**

**Me: Author powers GO!**

**Shine returns to normal**

**Banana: That's almost as bad as your sugar rush. What is Pitch's secret anyway?**

**Pitch: That's for me to know and you to never find out**

**Me: Sorry, it's so secret that even I'm not permitted to know. But I do know it somewhere in the back of my subconscious. *grins mischievously and Pitch does the same***

**Banana: O_O uh guys?**

**Pitch and I: no one will ever know.**

**Banana: you're freaking me out.**

**Pitch and I: YOU'VE MET WITH A TERRIBLE FATE HAVEN'T YOU?**

**Banana: crud**

**Pitch: Just kidding. NEVER ASK ABOUT MY SECRET AGAIN OR YOU"LL WISH THAT YOU WERE VICTUM TO BEN!**

**Banana: Why did you make her that scary?!**

**Me: ;) Because I'm insane remember.**

**Banana: Figures… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hi der peoples! I just got back from a week's vacation! It was fun! Except for the lack of internet!**

**Banana: Aw, look you got a tan! Why don't you go show that to the friends you don't have!**

**Me: Hey! I do so have friends! I made some on that trip!**

**Banana: OH FARORE! YOU MADE FRIENDS!? IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! **

**Me: whatever**

**Banana: don't 'whatever' me**

**Me: Geez you sound like grandma**

**Banana: *mocking me* Geez you sound like grandma**

**Me: Shaddap I'm not scared of much**

**Banana: This coming from the one who freaks out if there's a mirror or red light when you go to bed?**

**Me:Shaddap. At least I didn't get scared of my own tails doll story I told on that vaycay.**

**Banana: you're really pathetic. I mean, you had to consult your sister about the hidden palace zone. And you suck at making fan characters.**

**Me: No I don't!**

**Pitch: did you just say I suck?**

**Banana: no I said her fan characters do.**

**Pitch: I AM HER FAN CHARACTER!**

**Banana: crud.**

**Me: Author powers go! *uses powers to throw banana in the trash***

**Banana: *slightly muffled* you couldn't have done that with your hands?**

**Me: you mean touch you? WITH MY HAND?!**

**Banana: *sigh***

**Me: yeah, this part of the story was actually typed a while ago.**

* * *

Sonic's POV

"Oh dear chaos! Oh Dear Chaos! OH DEAR CHAOS!" I said bursting into tail's lab suddenly and probably looking like Solaris and Metal Overlord teamed up.

"Sonic! What's wrong!?" Tails asked concerned

"Uh,PALACEZONEBLAZEWEIRDLEGENDEVENWEIRDERPORTALSIL VERINPORTALCLOSEWENEEDTOFINDHIM**!**

"Sonic! Calm down and slow down!" Tails instructed

"O-OK. ok I'm better now."

"Good now what's going on?"

"Well, Blaze was there and started reading this weird legend that was written on the wall then the words started glowing and this portal thingy appeared and tried to pull her in but Silver shoved her out of the way and got shoved in instead and it closed and we need your help getting him back, SO TAILS HELP US OUT!"

"Ok ok. Of course I'll help. Let me see this legend."

* * *

_Time skip about 60 seconds later (Because I didn't want to fry tails)_

We all stood there nervously, except for Shadow who looked like he didn't care, while we waited for Tails to analyze what happened to Silver. It was taking him a while. Fortunately Blaze had calmed down by this point and was helping Tails to decipher the legend.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Knuckles coming in

"What are you doing here" I countered in an admittedly annoyed sounding voice

"I have every right to be here. This is the former Master Emeralds Shrine. So who died?" Knuckles asked referring to our sour moods

"We're trying to figure out what happened to Silver".

"Something happened to Silver?"

"Yeah. Poor guy never made his move either". Said Shadow in his usual depressed tone

"Guys!" Tails interrupted, "I think I know what happened to Silver"!

"Really is he ok? He didn't get fried did he?" I asked anxiously

"In order, probably and probably not. I'm more concerned about the people on the other side of the portal."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, obviously Silver got transferred to the world and era of that legend."

"So if we read the legend again the portal will reappear right"? Shadow interjected

"Well, no. You see, unlike how most portals work, with it being set in an object and you just have to unleash it, this portal had little to do with the words. All they did was tell you what to expect there and react when something familiar came into contact with it. The portal was actually opened from the other side."

"So, reading them aloud is useless?"

"Um, yep."

"So judging by the information about what's going on Tails so thoughtfully gave me, Silver is now in Hyrule to prevent a disaster from happening." Knuckles said

"So he'll be ok?"

"Well," Tails began a little nervously

"What's wrong buddy?"

"It was supposed to get Blaze remember? It's possible that Silver can't handle the problem. And with Silver being a time traveler, it might create a paradox, and Ganon might win!"

"Wait, what?"

"Well obviously they summoned Silver for a reason. And he may still be on edge about the 'Iblis Trigger'. You know how he keeps going on about that and how we all lost our memory and he's the only one who remembers"

"Yeah I know sooo"

"Sooo, You know what Ganon wished for! We have to help Silver! The problem is that Silver is the only time traveler and the materials don't exist yet to make a time machine."

"But can't he just travel back here himself?"

"If he could then he'd be here right now"

"Hold on" Shadow said. "If we can't make a time machine, then how did people from the PAST make a gate to the FUTURE?"

"Good question"

"So how do we get to him?"

"We'll just have to hope that Silver can convince them to either let him come back, or let one of us come with him."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Been a while since I typed on an actual computer.**

**Banana: Well luckily for you you get to type another chapter today**

**Me: WHHAAAAAAATTT!1!**

**Banana: You kept us waiting for a whole nine days. The least you can do is update for the time you missed.**

**Me: There is no way I'm quartaple updating! Double, maybe, but Triple and anything above that is beyond one day!**

**Banana: You owe it to us**

**Me: No I don't! Why don't you get after my sister? It took her EIGHT FREAKING MONTHS to update ONE chapter!**

**Banana: Because you're better than that.**

**Me: That's the nicest thing you ever said to me. Also, up to this point, I updated every two days, maybe a little later. You guys got practically royal treatment. Besides, it was a mandatory vacation.**

**Banana: Think the readers care?**

**Me: No, but you may want to shut up before I defenestrate you.**

**Banana: Before you what?**

**Me: defenestrate. Throw you out a window.**

**Banana: *sigh***

**Me: Also, can I borrow your light saber?**

**Banana: The only thing I'm lending you is a physiatrist.**

**Me: Darn**

**Banana: So chop chop. Get typing**

**Me: Chop chop huh? That gives me an idea.**

**Banana: crap**

**Ten seconds later in kitchen with banana on cutting board**

**Me: *singing quote from kid icarus* Slicity SLICE! Dicity DICE! Stabity Stab Stab STAB!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Helloooooo people! I'm here with the next chapter! Also, my sister updated her Clash of All Worlds. In only 18 days! After I made a WHOLE CHARACTER LIST FOR HER! I had to analyze the ENTIRE story, make a list of EVERY character (including minor ones) how many times they showed up, who needs more screen time, and the current groups and status of everyone! Not to mention sorting everyone out, and deciding who people would want most when there were 2 people of equal spotlight in each chapter. It was a real pain, and by the time I finished SHE WENT TO BED! Can you imagine how mad that made me?**

**Banana: Are you ever going to stop whining and type the story?**

**Pitch: Lay off! She went to all that hard work for her sister, and she didn't even bother to stay up! It was only 1:47am! Seriously!**

**Shine: Oh come on Pitch! She was tired! 1:47 is a perfectly appropriate time to go to bed! Besides, she didn't even hear her say she was going to make the list!**

**Pitch: Well, maybe if she paid attention to anything beside her own ignorance that wouldn't have happened!**

**Banana: Both of you shut up. You're acting like your creators.**

**Shine and Pitch: NOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE WE BECOME!?**

**Me: Oh come on, that is not a bad thing!**

**Pitch: You're not a bad person, it's just I want to be me!1!**

**Me: understandable**

**Shine: Same**

**Me: You people know who's mine. When I own Nintendo, ALL WILL BE MINE! MUHAHAHA**

**Shine: Pitch, you have got to stop giving her so much sugar.**

**Pitch: I gave them to her because your sugar rush is even worse.**

**Shine: IS NOT!**

**Banana: START THE STUPID STORY ALREADY!**

**Pitch and Shine: Geez, ok, ok. You don't have to yell! **

* * *

**Vio's POV**

* * *

"LET ME GO BACK HOME!" Silver screamed.

"Sorry can't do that." I said, "I know you're a natural time traveler by the way".

"Wha- HOW!?"

"Simple. I'm intelligent. Something that the rest of our group is not. Save Shadow, who is lonely and occasionally naïve."

"Hey, I'm not naïve!"

"What does 'intellegert' mean?" asked Red stupidly

"Exactly" I said

"Hey I'm not stupid" said Green

"Did you just call me an idiot nerdy?" grumbled Blue threateningly

"What do you think?"

Blue lunged at me with the megaton hammer. However, being the brainless fool he is, I easily side-stepped him and stuck a foot out. He tripped and fell on his stomach. I put a foot down hard on his back and took the hammer.

"You know Blue, if you thought before you did ANYTHING, you might be standing up right now." I said stating the obvious just to annoy him.

"Graahh! Get off me talking crap!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Vio, we really should be going" Green said

"Fine" I replied, reluctantly letting Blue get up.

"Anyway Silver, this is Hyrule castle. Home of Princess Zelda and the royal guards and servants."

"Huh, I just noticed something" Silver said

"Whazzat?" asked Green

"You guys have pointy ears, like elves. Elise's people were humans, but I'm pretty sure that they weren't elves. They also wore real clothes."

Blue had Silver pinned up against the wall in an instant, with a sword against his throat. "Did you just insult my fashion sense spiny?"

"No, it's just in the future, we wear different stuff. You know, trend change."

"Blue put him down!" I commanded

"Why, he insulted me! I'm gonna give it to him gooood!"

"Wow, does everyone in this time take insult THIS easily?"

"No"

"Seriously, what's up with the ears though?"

"Why are YOUR ears pointed? Why do hedgehogs have quills?" I snapped

"Ok, ok. Yeesh!"

"Blue get off Silver" commanded Green

"No. Quit bossing us around all the time!"

Silver made Blue glow with that cyan aura and pried Blue off him.

"What the heck is going on!?"

"Ok, now that that's over with, let's show him Hyrule field."

* * *

_Time skip about 15 minutes later (yeah the guards all pointed spears at Silver. When he talked they ran off like the cowards they are. Cowardly morons)_

"Behold Hyrule field!" Announced Green dramatically

"Wow." Said Silver. Hyrule field really was beautiful. Especially now, as the wild horses were racing across the field. Then we heard a soft, young voice humming a tune.

* * *

Ah Ah Ah

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Ah- Ah- Ah Ah

* * *

Those notes played over and over a couple of times and the horses happily ran to an energetic young red-haired girl.

"Who's that?" Asked Silver

"That's Malon. She's the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch." Explained Green "What she just hummed is Epona's song."

"Is Epona her mom or something?"

"No you idiot!" said Blue "Epona is her favorite horse."

"How was I supposed to know that?!"

"You could hear it in the name you alien moron!"

"Blue!" Green exclaimed

"Hmp!"

"Let's move on."

**(Banana: Whoa whoa whoa! Malon isn't in FS is she? Me: Not really. She's there for part of one level. I just wanted to put her in there to make something cool happen in Hyrule field. And in OoT Lon Lon Ranch is located in Hyrule field just down from the market. Banana: Are you TRYING to screw with people's brains!? Me: No, and the Zoras also don't exist in FS, but I already mentioned them. I'm practically mashing the things together as 'Zelda' and 'Sonic'. I'm not exactly sticking to any ONE game for each side. And besides, I already dragged StH into Hyrule; I might as well put some more stuff from its own series there.)**

_Time skip about 30 minutes later (because Green wanted to hang out with Malon and go on pony rides)_

* * *

"Here we have Death Mountain, home of the Gorons, a tribe of rock-people. A tip, if they call you 'brother' and try to hug you, run away as fast as you can." Shadow said

"Great! So, can I go back home now?"

"Sorry, can't do that." I said

"Darn"

"Nice try, but persistence alone can't make us. Be paitent."

"Hello brothers!" said a Goron. Silver was taken aback by the sheer hugeness of it.

"Hey there!" said Green cheerfully

"Who is your odd friend?"

"This is Silver. He's not from around here."

"Well then, have fun traveler." He said before rolling off.

"This is also the place where 'THE CAVE, OF NO RETURN' is" said Blue dramaticising the cave of no return.

"We'd show you it, but its dark in there and Red is scared of the dark."

"Crybaby" muttered Blue

"This is Goron Village. Kakoriko Village isn't too far from here. But the people of Kakoriko Village may be a little less welcoming of aliens than the Gorons were." I said

"More than a little, they'd totally freak and think it was the apocalypse! Again!" Agreed Green

"Nerds" muttered Blue

"Really? We get aliens all the time." Said Silver "We really got a lot when planet Wisp was in danger, or as my friend Shadow the Hedgehog calls it 'the Planet of Skittle Rejects'."

"What's a Skittle? Is it a new enemy?" asked Red

"No, it's a type of candy. Invented in the future. The motto is 'taste the rainbow'.

"The current motto for taste the rainbow is force gems" I mused

"What the heck is a force gem?"

"You've got a lot to learn."

"Uh, guys, we're getting kinda close to Kakariko Village." Said Green

"Yeah, we'd better go somewhere else."

_Time skip about 60 minutes later (because Green just HAD to stop at Kakoriko Village and get some potions and a new wallet and it just plain takes long to get from Death Mountian to the Zora's Domain)_

* * *

"Here we have the Zora's Domain!" exclaimed Green

"So, all these fish-people are Zoras?" asked Silver

"Yes. They can breathe air and water, though they're mostly aquatic." I said

"No one cares about your nerd-talk Vio!" Blue shouted

"Blue!" Green shouted

"Hi Linky!" a feminine voice called out

"HIDE ME!" Green exclaimed, ducking behind Silver

"Hello Ruto." I said simply

"THAT IS PRINCESS RUTO TO YOU LOWLY SCUM!" She screamed "WHERE IS GREEN!"

"Saving the world" I lied

"Oh, he's so brave!"

'_Is she really that shallow? We are Link too. We've also saved the world' _I thought

"Don't you have royal duties to attend to PRINCESS Ruto?" Blue gruffed

"HMPH!" she pouted, storming off

"Oh thank the goddesses she didn't see me!" Green sighed

"Yeah you don't want to rescue her from Jabu Jabu again do you Green?" Shadow taunted

"Don't remind me." He groaned

"Are the fish glaring at me?" asked Silver looking at the Zoras

"No, they're mad because you acted as a shield between Ruto and what she wants. She's actually a pretty good leader when she's not gaga over Green." Said Shadow

"STOP IT" shouted Green

"Hey Shadow, how does it feel to have a one-eyed bat as a dad?" Blue asked

In response Shadow set a keese on shadow fire and made it die a slow and painful death. It gave a horribly pitying cry before disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke.

"Pretend that keese was Vaati and you have my response."

I smiled a bit and Silver gave a 'WTF!?' face. Red looked terrified and Blue looked happy. Green looked at him with a scowl.

"Let's move on shall we?" I said before an argument started

**A/N: Whew! This was longer than usual! I have to say, I did a pretty good job! Especially with the Zoras' Saphire. (yeah I made some pictures for this on Microsoft and obviously fanfiction wouldn't let me put them on)**

**Banana: You didn't even finish the tour.**

**Me: I know. Tour get's finished in the next chapter!**

**Banana: The last chapter with Sonic and Tails and stuff just plain sucked. It was all rushed and hectic.**

**Me: I KNOW! That's how it was supposed to be! And that's how it would be if that happened. Face it, they would be PANICKING!**

**Banana: Sad excuse. These readers waited a long time. Some thought you dropped off the face of the Earth, which would have been nice, and you gave them that crappy chapter. Seriously, you're weak.**

**Me: I know. :D And I'm perfectly happy with it! Maybe if more people were like me and proud of the bad parts of them then the world would be better. And there would be a lot more jerks! Yay being weird! :D :D :D!**

**Banana: I'm going back to your sister. At least she's partially sane.**

**Me: WHY DID YOU JOIN MY RANKS IN THE FIRST PLACE SOLDIER!? YOU DID IT TO MAKE ME MORE POPULAR!**

**Banana: To make YOU more popular!? Are you nuts!?**

**Me: *referencing Turbo Ad* Well YEAH I'm crazy! What made you think I was ever sane!? *smashes banana against wall* Thanks for reading this chapter! More random touring in the next!**

**Chapter 7(and a half)[ya, all this was once 2 seperate chapters, but i got lazy and combined them]**

**A/N: Hi people! I hope you're ready for more random touring! Personally, I hate tours, they're boring. It's more fun to find it out yourself. Just like Pit's arrow looping in SSBB!**

**Banana: you didn't figure that out yourself**

**Me: I know ;( it would have been fun to though.**

**Banana: I didn't know you were a huge Pit fan.**

**Me: Course I am! I also really want to do that tournament in Wizard 101.**

**Banana: Why don't you?**

**Me: Because I'm too busy typing this. For those who don't know, I'm a life wizard by the name Tara Wildflower (Tara isn't my REAL name by the way). Lvl 15. I pretty much sold everything in that game to buy a castle sooo I don't have any stamina items anymore.**

**Banana: HaHa! You're gonna lose!**

**Me: and mom says I'm immature. Well, friend your favorite insane author on Wizard 101 if I can ever get back on it! After all, the computer is hogged all day so the only time I have a chance is like, 2 AM, and I still have to type this. **

**Banana: Get on with the story.**

**Me: *mocking Banana* Get on with the story. I will, ok! But tour guide tired!**

**Banana: don't care. Hey what are you doing?**

**Me: *logging on to Wizard 101 instead of typing* yes, I've waited 2 MONTHS FOR THIS! O_O What the HECK!? PAGE NOT FOUND!? What the HECK DOES THAT MEAN?! LET ME ON TO MY ACCOUNT! Curse that app for deleting the shortcut! 5 years of online activity, out of my grasp! *sob***

**Shine and Pitch: O_O wow, she really liked that account. Wonder what's wrong with the system.**

**Banana: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID ACCOUNT NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Pitch: *smashes Banana into wall with mace-tail* Don't worry. It's my responsibility as her faithful fan character to continue something in times of stress. So this chapter is on ME! Bring it keyboard!**

**Shine: *thinking* ****_the poor poor people in the story_**

* * *

Vio's POV (Again, obviously, since this IS part of the last chapter)

* * *

OK, so let me just state, Green's idea of a tour was a decent idea. As long as one stop isn't where I hope not. **(Banana: Whoa, Pitch, you're even worse at this than SHE is, and that's saying something. Why don't you go eat a little bird, kitty-kat, and then that birdie can sing out your secret to us! Pitch: *hisssss* I TOLD YOU NEVER TO QUESTION ABOUT MY SECRET AGAIN! *Drags Banana away to make him suffer a terrible fate* Shine: *sigh* I guess I'd better get typing. At least until Pitch comes back)**

"Oh here's the bridge of Elden!" chirped Red.

"And below that is Lake Hylia." finished Green.

The bridge of Elden was made of stone and looked like a piece had just been melded back on. Lake Hylia was a huge lake with a house-cannon (although Silver didn't know it was actually a cannon) and several small islands. There were long bridges connecting some of the islands. We were all admiring the beauty of it when suddenly,

"No! Don't shove me in!" said Silver.

"Why not? Oh the little hedgie's scared of heights huh?" Blue teased.

"I'm not scared of heights. I just hate water!" Silver shot back.

"What, you can't swim?"

"NO!"

"Well next up is Kokiri Village." I said before an all out war broke out.

_Time skip about 22 minutes later (because Green wanted to go on cucco rides and win on treasure island [he only got 3__rd__ to da top BTW] and Red wanted to pet the cucoos)_

* * *

**(Pitch: That should teach people to ask about my secret! Shine: Where is Banana and what did you do to him?! Pitch: Um, well, I insulted everything about him, beat him to a pulp, literally, and well, you remember what he said about me eating a bird? Shine: Yeesss. So… Pitch: he became the bird. Shine: O_O Pitch: anyway, I'll continue typing now. Tell ur creatur to get typing. She needs to get a better update time. Like mine.)**

* * *

"Wow, everything is so, green!" Exclaimed Red

"Are there any adults?" asked Silver, noticing only children

Green shook his head. "No, the Kokiri are ageless. That's why they didn't reconise me when I messed with time and came back seventeen years old."

"You're seventeen?"

"No" I said "You see, there is something called the ocarina of time. Then there's the Master Sword. Green pulled it as a ten year old in a different timeline due to the Ocarina, and the Master Sword decided he was too young. He then got put in a hibernation like state until it decided he was old enough at the age of 17. Basically, he spent seven years of his life asleep. Anyway after he saved the world, he used the ocarina to turn himself young again and here we are. We could live forever if we want, and by that I mean not die of age. We could still die from other stuff though."

"ok, I knew time-travel was complicated, but that is just going overboard. Shouldn't that have created a paradox?"

"Well no, you see—"

"Quit nerd-talking Vio! No one can follow anyway!" Blue shouted

"Actually I can." Said Shadow

"Shut up."

We all went around Kokiri Village, looking around. Eventually Green took us to the lost woods.

"Ok, Silver" he said before going in "The Lost Woods are magic. If you take a wrong turn, you are warped to the enterance. Luckily, Skull Kid will help us, even after I, uh, kinda tried to kill him."

"What kind of name is Skull kid?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Hehe! Come and play with me!" a voice rang out. A human like creature with blue skin, sharp teeth and a straw hat came out and started playing a song on this strange instrument.

* * *

da

da da da da da

da da da da da

da da da da da

* * *

"That's Saria's song! Come on guys!" Green said excitedly. We all followed the song (and Green's advice. Yeah he's been here before) until we came upon this maze.

"Ok, beyond this maze is the forest temple. Also, we should turn back now before the guardians wake up and try to kill us." Said Green

"What don't wanna see SARIA Green?" mocked Blue

"Blue-" I started

"What, so you really DON'T miss her do you Green? I bet she's real lonely inside that temple all by herself. Why don't we go visit?" Blue teased

Green smirked. "She isn't in there right now genius. She's in the village. And we're not going into the forest temple because most of us value our lives."

"Green, how do you know that?" Shadow asked

"If she was here we would hear her song. On an ocarina. Like the one she gave me."

So we went back into the lost forest and took a shortcut to the entrance by taking a wrong turn. When we came out, Saria was waiting.

"Hi Link! I didn't know you had brothers."

"We're not brothers, THEY'RE clones created by the four sword."

"Link, you mess with magic almost as much as I do. And I'm a sage!"

"Don't I know it."

"And who are you?" she asked, looking down, well, at Silver.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog!"

"Aw, you're so cute!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"sorry Saria, but we have to finish showing Silver around." Said Shadow

"Aw, come on, you can't even stay for a snack?"

Green's stomach growled loudly, reminding us all that we haven't eaten since breakfast.

"actually, a snack sounds pretty good."

"Yeah."

"Agreed"

"I'm STARVING!"

"Yay! I'm hungry!"

_Time skip about an hour later (because let's face it, Saria's a really good cook. And who knew a hedgehog could have such an appitite, even an anthropomorphic one.)_

* * *

"Soooo, where now?" asked Shadow

"How about the Gerudos?" suggested Green

"Green, that is a horrible idea." I said

"Why, I think it's pretty good."

"Green, the Gerudos are all female."

"Yeah, so?"

"Remember who all their prisoners are?"

"Oh, right"

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" asked Silver

"Ok, let me start from the beginning. The gerudos are a tribe of female warriors living in the deserts. They don't allow any males into their territory, and if anyone is stupid enough to venture in there they are taken prisoner and who knows what happens after that. There are many Gerudo legends, including a creation myth."

"This is new. And since we obviously can't go to the Gerudos in person, seeing as we're all guys, we'd better let Vio explain."

"If I'm going to be blathering on and on about the Gerudos then we might want to get comfy." After we all settled down, I began telling the myth.

_So. In the day that was the first, the people of Hyrule were born, lived, and died, still new in their skin, and the world still new in hers. These were the People that were the first—the Goron, Zora, and Hylians, though the names were not spoken, simply known in the heart. The day that was the first was beautiful and safe, but soon night fell, and the Peoples came to know the evil in their own hearts._

_The Peoples went to war. Not with the wind or the rain, nor even the beasts that shared their soil, as they had in the past, but with each other. Each with his neighbor, and his neighbor with theirs, until the whole of Hyrule burned with the heat of it, and the blood of the people stained the ground for the first time. And Hyrule wept for her lost children and weeps still today._

_[…]_

_Soon, the people began to organize. Each with others like them. Soon, they spoke the names in their heart and became the Goron and Zora and Hylians in word. The people learned to fight and defend themselves. They learned to strike and take what they needed from others. And the wars continued, unabated. And many more were lost in the conflict._

_And then, came a prophet. Her name was Geru. She had lost her village in a battle. The bodies of her family lay like tears on the ground. She wept for them even as her enemy closed in, and when she looked up and laid eyes on their killers, a fury swept over her, like a sandstorm in the Spirit Wastes. She took up the sword and slew them all and fled, mad, into the desert. And those who had known her said she was lost, for the desert was a place of wild magic and unbridled wind. Of sandstorms, and angry spirits, and ravaging beasts, and was no place for a mad woman on her own, with nothing but a sword._

_Geru knew these things, even lost in her rage. Geru went to the desert to seek her death, for she had no desire to live in the world as it was, and chose to credit no man with her life. Instead she would let the desert take her._

_She walked as long as she could, though the sun bore down on her and burned her skin dark. And when she fell, still she crawled, though the wind tore at her ears, until their fine points were worn away. And when she could no longer crawl, still she dragged herself across the sands, shedding her clothes and things like a snake sheds its skin, until she could move no more. She lay in the sands, bare and dying, and prayed for the wind to take her life from her at last._

_But the wind did not._

_Instead it spoke. 'Geru,' said the wind, 'why have you come to this place? This is my heart and no place for mortals.'_

_And Geru knew she spoke to a Goddess. 'Is this Nayru that speaks to me?' she asked 'come to say goodbye to Your sad creation?'_

_And the wind laughed and said, 'I am not Nayru.'_

_And Geru said, 'Farore, then! Come to tell me to be brave in my last moments. To not whimper when death takes me at last.'_

_'Neither am I Farore,' said the wind._

_And Geru coughed, for her remaining time was short, and knew with a certainty to whom she spoke. 'Din then,' she said, 'who gave me the fury to avenge my family and seek my death in the dunes.'_

_But still the wind laughed. 'I am none of the Three, nor would I dare to claim I am Their equal in any way. But I suppose the difference is beyond your mortal ken.'_

_'Then to what do I speak?'Geru asked, fear coming upon her that the wind should speak so, and yet not be a Goddess. 'I would know who keeps me company in my dying moments.'_

_'Who else but your killer?' asked the wind. 'For I am this desert, among other things. You who lay in my sands, burned by my sun, and whittled away by my wind. Why have you sought me out?'_

_And Geru grew sore afraid. 'Desert wind!' she cried. 'I sought only death in your embrace! I thought you inanimate sand, and merciless sun! I knew not what you were!'_

_'I am those things,' the desert wind told her, 'and your presence offends me not, merely tempts my curiosity. Why have you sought your death here?'_

_'All that I treasured in life is gone.' Geru explained. 'My husband, my home, my sons. They are dead. Slain by another, who was, in turn ,slain by me. What have I left to live for?'_

_'an interesting question.' Said the desert wind, blowing now across her face, cooling her burning brow. 'But it does not answer mine. Have you truly come here to die? Or have you simply come here because where you were could offer you no reason to live? No purpose to dedicate your life to?'_

_And Geru pondered the question. She had come to die, of that she was certain. Less certain was she of that resolve now that she was close to achieving it. What the desert wind suggested rang true. Better to have a reason to live, than to die for its lack. 'Could you give me such a purpose?' she asked._

_'I could,' the wind answered. 'But like all things, it comes at a price.'_

_'I will pay it,' said Geru, her decision made. 'if I am able.'_

_'You have already surrendered the trinkets of your past life. Your fine clothes and pale skin and pointed ears. You are Hylian no longer. It is this and only this, that has allowed you to hear me. What have you left to give?'_

_'Name something else,' Geru begged. 'Any price. Only name it and it is yours.'_

_'Then I wish two things,' said the wind. 'If you give me the first, and prove me the second, I will give you a purpose.'_

_'Name them!' cried Geru._

_'The first is a sacrifice. I wish for your sons.'_

_And Geru was confused. 'My sons are dead,' she said mournfully. 'I cannot give them to you.'_

_'Not those that have come and gone again,' said the wind 'but those yet to come. You and your descendents shall bear no sons from now until the sea swallows the earth. In exchange, I will name you my daughter, and give you my sons. Once in a wind's age I will send you a son, and him you will raise as your own and teach him to fight and survive and you will call him King. To him and no other will you bow, and I will take this as a sign that out Covenant is honoured._

_'Done' said Geru._

_'The second, then, is a test,' said the wind. 'to prove you are strong. To prove you are brave. To prove you are wise. If you are none of these things then the Covenant cannot be sworn, for then you could not carry out your purpose.'_

_'Test me!' cried Geru, though she could barely move. 'I shall pass!'_

_'Then stand, Seeker of the Desert. Seeker of the Wind! Stand though my sun shall burn you, my sand cut your flesh. Stand and face the desert. Stand and bridle the wind!'_

_And Geru drove all thoughts of her home from her mind. And Geru drove all thoughts of her family from her mind. And Geru drove all thoughts of pain and despair and hunger from her mind._

_And Geru stood._

_And the sun beat down on her, and burned her skin darker yet. It set her hair on fire and left it embers. And her legs shook, and the heat scorched her, but still the sun could not make her fall._

_And the wind whipped the sand into knives and hurled them against her bare flesh. It lashed and cut her until she bled and the thirsty land drank eagerly where the red drops fell. But still the wind could not make her fall._

_And Geru faced the desert and screamed her defiance at it, and her respect. And with that scream she let go of everything she had been, and embraced everything she was, and at last was able to bridle the wind. And the Desert wind wept with joy, for it had been waiting for someone worthy._

_'My purpose!' Geru cried. 'Strike the covenant oh desert wind, oh Goddess in the Sand! Tell me my purpose and you can have my sons from now until the sea swallows the earth!'_

_'Your purpose,' said the bridled wind, 'is to take these lands and tame them. Claim them. They stand as a guardian before Hyrule, and once they are yours, so too will you. Until the seas claim the earth, you will stand here, in these sands, and keep all interlopers out.'_

_'It is a grand purpose,' said Geru, satisfied. 'But I cannot on my own.'_

_'Then find others,' the wind told her. 'if they swear the Covenant, if they abandon who they were, and give me their sons, and stand though the desert seeks to fell them, I will take their oaths. My sons will take their oaths. And they will be my children as you are.'_

_And Geru rode the wind through Hyrule, and she found others who sought what she had, strong enough to seek the sands, wise enough to leave themselves behind, and brave enough to swear to the Covenant. And so the Gerudo – the Sisters of Geru – were born and remain to this day._

"…. Wow….. How many times did you read that Vio?" asked Green

"Three times, why?"

"Do you have photographic memory or something?" asked Shadow

"No. if I did I would have had it memorized the first time."

"And you learn this stuff for FUN!?" asked a bewildered Blue

"yes."

"HOW!?" They all asked

"Simple, I'm intelligent."

Green sighed. "Well whatever, it's getting dark. We'd better get back to the castle."

There were murmurs of agreement and we all set out for the castle.

**A/N: Pitch: Whew, I didn't know typing these were so difficult. Thanks for the help Shine.**

**Shine: Don't mention it.**

**Pitch: How does ANYONE ever manage to do all that on their own? And so fast.**

**Shine: Beats me. Let's agree to leave writing to the authors.**

**Pitch: Agreed. Definetly AGREED!**

**Me: Ok, ok, I'm better now. Great job on the half a chapter you two. I can always count on you guys! Anyway, for that legend, here's the web address to where Pitch got it from if any of you want the site. ****_ post/19841211967/the-gerudo-origin-myth _****Hey, where's banana.**

**Shine: Banana insulted Pitch and commented about her secret so she insulted him, beat him up, and ate him.**

**Me: Ok**

**Pitch: You're not mad?**

**Me: nah, I have author powers remember? I can always make a new banana. Especially since we go grocery shopping every week.**

**All: Well, thanks for reading this half chapter!**

**Me: And a special thanks to Pitch and Shine for helping me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have come to accept my Wizard 101 down! So I'm back and too lazy to type this in one day!**

**Pitch: yep, that's my creator. Good to have her back!**

**Banana: not**

**Pitch *holds tail spikes inches away from banana* She's not that bad if you enjoy insanity. Or at least tolerate it. Personally, I think it makes things fun. And at least I don't have to do any more typing!**

**Shine: it wasn't THAT bad.**

**Pitch: you typed, like, 12 lines! I typed like, 1,500 words!**

**Me: Actually, Pitch you typed exactly 2,956 words.**

**Pitch: HAH!**

**Me: I'm impressed Pitch. Normally my chapters have about 1,000 or more words, usually 1,000-1,750, but you typed nearly 3,000. Of course most of it was just copied from that Gerudo legend, but hey, Great JOB! Mission clear!**

**Banana: Great, so now we're playing Pokemon Ranger?**

**Me: Shaddap! I'll Guardian Sign your FACE!**

**Pitch: It's nice to have her back to her old self! I feel crazy again!**

**Shine: Uh, oh**

**Pitch: Time to get crackin! This cliff ain't gonna hold me back! Wahoo!**

**Shine: *sigh* I'd better go save her.**

**Pitch: HEY! I don't need help Shine! I'm your dark form remember?! I can take care of myself!**

**Me: Yeah Shine, cats always land on their feet. At least, Pitch always does. For those who don't know, Pitch and Shine are cats, Sonic, cats, and our fan characters. I also have no idea what to do for this chapter.**

**Banana: So, what? You're going to sit here at the computer and hope that something magically comes to you?**

**Me: yep! That's what I always do! And it works!**

**Pitch: Improvision, Banana. **

**Banana: how does anyone keep you in line, Pitch?**

**Pitch: Easy, no one does.**

**Shine: Pitch, how did you get in my secret base last night?**

**Pitch: Well, I hacked into the mainframe, overrid the control panels, accessed the data storage…**

**Banana: you left the door unlocked.**

**Pitch: There was also that.**

**Shine: *sigh***

**Me: INSANE AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE! SHAPE OF…. STARTING STORY!**

**Silver's POV (what am I doing? I don't know THAT much about Silver. INSANITY! WHOO!)**

I squinted as the sun rose above the horizon. I'm still getting used to that. In the future with Iblis, you can't really see the sun. So I'm not used to the light enough to not get woken up by it. I yawned, knowing I wasn't getting back to sleep(like 500 other times), and got out of bed. It took my brain a moment to register the fact that I was no longer on Mobius. It took a few MORE moments to register the memories of what happened yesterday. And I realized the awkward situation I was in: the need to get up, but in someone else's house, and no idea what to do. So I decided to check out the room I was currently in.

I realized I was on something soft (how did I miss that), and that is still weird to me because Iblis had to come into my life. Well, a different life in a different time- AH whatever!

**(you people if you don't know what I'm talking about can go and Google Silver the Hedgehog's backstory like I didn't. I also never played Sonic 06)** I looked beside me and saw some strange object made out of this light brown material. What's that stuff called again? Wood? No idea. On top of that 'I think is wood' object was this stone circle near a glass pane covering a hole in the wall where light streamed through. It had this weird wedge like thing sticking out on top of it and had numbers all around it. The wedge cast a shadow between the numbers 4 and 5. I had no idea what it was, or what it was used for. **(Banana: what IS that on the 'wood thing'. Me: man, I thought I did a good job describing it too. Pitch: IT'S A SUNDIAL YOU TINY YELLOW DING-BRAIN! Banana: Why did you make her that mean? Me: same reason I made her that scary. I'm insane, remember? Banana: Right, should've guessed.)**

On that wood thing, there was also a glass of water. Huh. I noticed something. Beside the glass pane, there were two fabric-like things on both sides of it. They were connected to a long golden pole over the glass. I tried pulling the far one and it slid on the pole towards me, blocking some outside light in the process. _Huh, that's what those are for._ I thought. So I slid the other one over and just enough light seeped in through to let me see. Much better. So I got back on that big, soft thing Blaze told me is called a 'bed'. I really miss Blaze. I managed to fall asleep after what I guessed was a few minutes.

I awoke to a loud crash coming from just outside my room. Then I heard a high pitched cry and a loud laugh. I heard muffled voices I assumed were scolding the laughing one. Those voices sounded oddly familiar. Oh yeah… A few seconds later the door to my room opened and Green stood there already looking kind of exasperated. Red looked like he'd just been crying, Blue looked angry, Vio looked indifferent and Shadow had a barely concealed smile.

"Hey Silver!" said Shadow happily. "Time to get up. Before the world ends and you still don't get up. Like Blue that one time."

"Hey!"

"Stop right there, both of you." Vio commanded before a fight started.

"Are you guys always like this?" I asked

"Unfortunetly" Green answered

"And we have to live with each other. Everyday." Vio said

"But it's still better than being stuck inside Greeny's consciousness." Said Blue

"Consciousness? You surprise me more and more Blue. I didn't think you had it in you to know such a big word." Said Vio with a smirk.

"So sissy here thinks I'm stupid huh? You sure you should keep wearing such giiirly colors out in public. People'll think you're a girl for sure!" Blue shot back

"Blue, I've saved the world tons of times, and no one's called me a she. So cut it out." Vio said calmly.

"Uh, guys," started Red

"What do you want, Pipsqueak?" gruffed Blue

"What's with all the guards?"

We looked away from Blue and Vio's argument and sure enough, tons of guards were running around everywhere.

"How did I miss that?" asked Vio

"Well, you were arguing with me and acting like-" rambled Blue

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I knew that."

"Are you going to bicker or come with us to find out what's going on?" asked Green impatiently

Vio rolled his eyes and walked over to us, and Blue grunted something that I will not repeat under his breath and came over as well. We all ran down the spiral staircase. Green stopped a guard and asked what was going on.

"She- She's gone!" exclaimed the guard "We got an alert earlier this morning!"

"Who's gone!?" asked Green

"It's

** A/N: Haha! Sorry people! You'll have to wait! I couldn't help the cliffhanger. This chapter is also ridiculously short! Why? Because I'm INSANE! Muahahahahahahaha!**

**Banana: Curse you! We've waited forever and you're giving us this piece of crap! That is UNACCEPTABLE!**

**Me: oh yeah, that reminds me. I should've said this chapter 7&1/2. The word count iiiiiss! *drumroll* …OVER NINE THOUSAND!**

***echo* (thousand… thousand thousand ousand sand and nd d)**

**Can you guess who it is? Because I can. (you guys know who it is, Nintendo does it, like, every game) BTW, You guys should know that I wouldn't end this chapter THIS early! That's my sister! **

**Sister: Hey!**

**Me: I just wanted to make you guys wait and see! *murmurs quietly* The suckers who scrolled down to the 'next' button because they don't read the A/N. Hehe!**

"It's Malon, daughter of Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch!"

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Green

"Oh thank goodness it's not Zelda." Blue said heartlessly.

"Without Malon, Lon Lon ranch won't get near as much milk! And then the prices will go up, and I won't be able to afford it!" The guard cried

"Guys, we have to find Malon!" exclaimed Green

"Wonder where she went. Why would someone target a little farm redhead who has a completely lazy father?" Mused Vio

"Some kind of heartless jerk, that's who." Said an enraged Blue

"Hmm, I have an idea." Said Vio

"What is it? Asked Green

"Maybe Epona can find her. Animals do have unique sensibilities."

I probably could have taken that as an insult, but I ignored it

"It's our best shot so far. Ok let's go!" said Green. And thus we rushed off to Lon Lon Ranch.

** A/N: Ok, this is the end of the chapter for real now. NEXT UP is our search for Malon. Oh, and HAHA! YOU CLICHÉRs thought it would be Zelda that went missing didn't you!? YOU SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, ok I'm sorry. I just can't help gloating. I'm insane like that.**

**Banana: are you sure insulting the readers is a good idea?**

**Me: Of course it's not! But I insulted myself plenty, and you insulted me plenty, I just had to let some of the insult out, you know? Sorta like that strange urge to bite something's head off. Have you ever gotten that?**

**Banana: Humm, I dunno, let me think about it, NO!**

**Pitch: I know what's coming! INSANITY!**

**Me: Good job Pitch, you know me well.**

**Shine: I'm pretty sure that putting an insane author with an insane fan character is a bad idea.**

**Pitch: WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!? WORLD DOMINATION! MUAHAHAHA**

**Me: WORLD DOMINATION! Is what you have when either you own Nintendo or are Hatsune Miku. **

**Shine: That's it, I'm going back to MY creator. I can't stand you two!**

**Me: Even after she made you and Pitch go to the vet?**

**Shine: O_O**

**Me: that's what I thought. *looks at computer* huh? YES WIZARD 101 IS BACK! AW, WHAAT!? TOURNAMETS COST CROWNS!? DANG IT! I DON'T HAVE ANY!**

**Banana: ok, spell it out with me. It's called K-A-R-M-A. What does that spell? Karma.**

**Me: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: *singing Weird Al's hardware store fast* Hey, nothing ever (ever) ever happens in this town, I'm feelin low down (down) not a lot to do around and I thought that I would go right outta my mind until a friend told me the news. He said 'hey ya know that vacant lot riiight beside the gas station well somebody bought it and on that spot, they're gonna build a shop, where we can go buy bolts AND SCREWS. Since then I've been walkin on air (air) I can hardly brush my teeth or even comb my hair cause I'm so excited and I really don't care I've been waiting since LAST JUNE. For this day to finally arrive I'm so happy (happy) now just to be alive, cause any minute now I'm gonna be inside, well, I hope they open soon!**

**Banana: Shut up.**

**Me: want me to sing in Jappanese?**

**Banana: NO!**

**Me: *starts singing Hare Hare Yukai in Japenese. It sounds sorta like* Acko Acko, Hina herey, soon aweeksgo caryla shackana, sooncono, avero seen caresena**

**Sister: CUT IT OUT! I really hate that song!**

**Me: Ok *starts singing Prisoner in Jappenese***

**Banana: How many songs do you know in Japenese?**

**Me: a lot**

**Banana: Darn**

**Me: I also know one in Finnish.**

**Banana: HOW?**

**Me: easy, I listen to the song, and my brain memorizes how the lyrics sound, and my mouth recreates that sound. I LOVE INSANITY!**

**Banana: INSANITY has nothing to do with singing Japenese**

**Me: But I just like shouting INSANITY. Also, what language is Carmelldansen origionally in, I thought it was Japenese, but some people are saying it's Swedish.**

**Banana: *sigh* Just get on with the story**

**Me: *mocking* Just get on with the story. I will, the readers just need this important piece of information. **

**IMPORTANT**

** Clash of All Worlds Readers and huge fans of this story**

**My sister and I agreed to not bug each other to type before 2 days are up (you can thank my fast update time for that) which means that tomorrow, I can start bugging her to get on with Clash of All Worlds tomorrow. I try to update fast for you guys, and it keeps her from bugging me. Anyway, as all of you know who have read Clash of All Worlds, my sister does not update regularly, she does it whenever she feels like it. And don't worry, if she does give up on Clash of All Worlds, I'll continue it for you guys, but it may also cut back on my update time, so I keep buggin her! And yes, I will finish this story. I don't know how many chapters it will have, because I'll end it when the right time comes. For those who were wondering, next on the CoAW (Clash of All Worlds) Character list is Riku and Sora, but since they got separated, the ABSOLUTE top is Riku. Anyway, please enjoy my actual story.**

**Banana: Bout time**

**Me: There's one thing I'm not sure of.**

**Banana: what's that?**

**Me: The POV. So it'll just have to come from 3****rd**** person view this chapter. Time to test my Lon Lon Ranch knowledge!**

**Normal POV (for once. I'm not exactly normal)**

After the gang had arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, they went inside and saw Talon, Malon's dad, crying. Ingo, the assistant, was standing off to the side looking like he didn't care.

"Hello sir," said Green softly, "We were wondering if you had any information about where your daughter might be."

"I-I have no idea where my little Malon is! She just disappeared!" Talon sobbed

"Does your family have any possible enemies, or does your business have any competitiors?" asked Shadow

"N-no! We've always been good to people, and there are no other milk suppliers near by! I don't know why anyone would take Malon!"

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Green

"Last night, after tucking her into bed! When I woke up in the morning, she was no where to be found!"

"I keep telling him that she probably went exploring somewhere in the field, and probably is just out there petting wild cuccos, but he is certain that someone took her." Said Ingo

"It's unlikely that Malon would just go out into Hyrule field early in the day without leaving a note or anything." Said Vio, the always rational one. "Scratch that, it's unlikely ANY reasonable person would do that. I have a feeling that Ingo is hiding something."

"Wh-what! Why would you think that I wouldn't do something to her! Even if she is a brat, I wouldn't go that far!"

Talon rose up. "How dare you say that about my sweet, beautiful

daughter!"

"Sorry Ingo, but you are our only suspect, as you seem to be the only person in Hyrule that dislikes Malon in any way."

"What! How dare you! Get away from me you stupid children!"

"Can we use the mask of truth yet Green?" asked Blue

"The one time I would say yes and Zelda's borrowing it."

"Uh, I can try." Said Silver

"YOU CAN READ PEOPLES BRAINS?" asked Blue

"To some extent. I don't really use telepathy that much because it gives me a Chaos load of pain migraine."

"Do IT!" shouted Green

"Ok, ok." Both Silver and Ingo started glowing with a cyan aura and both of them collapsed.

"Oh dear Mobius! Aw Chaos, the PAIN!" moaned Silver

"So is Ingo guilty or not?" asked Green, earning him a glare from the little white creature. "sorry."

"Yes, he's guilty, no I don't know where she is, and Dear CHAOS, do you have any pain meds?"

"What the heck is a 'pain med'?"

"Never mind."

Everyone heard a whinny outside, and everyone found Epona there. Epona raced off behind the stables and started hooving at something. **(Banana: hooving? Me: Yeah, hooving. Like clawing, except with hooves. Banana: Why did you-ugh never mind, you're not going to listen. Me: yup! ;) )**

The four swords followed, opening a large crate. Inside, Malon was there looking relieved that someone had found her.

"Ingo, you're FIRED!" roared Talon

"Bu-but sir!"

"NO BUTS! YOU KEPT MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME, AND WORSE YET, YOU LOCKED HER UP IN A CRATE! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO PACK YOUR THINGS!"

Ingo rushed off. The group headed off back to Hyrule Castle to report.

"Ya know," Silver said, "I really miss my friends back on Mobius."

"I'm sure you do." Said Vio, not really caring

"Huh, I wonder if we can convince Zelda and the Maidens to let one of your friends come too." Said Green

"Really?" asked Silver, perking up instantly.

"Worth a shot." And thus the characters raced off to hopefully do something to make this story more interesting.

**A/N: Hi people! This was a short chapter, but I was in a good mood, so it's a double update! Yay! Because tomorrow is the 4****th**** of July and I won't be able to type then so I want to stick to my two day rule so I'm updating twice in a row so that you people don't say that I don't update fast! Whew!**

**Banana: you're a crappy excuse for an author, you know that?**

**Me: NO I'M NOT!**

**Banana: This was a sad excuse for a chapter**

**Me: WELL EXCUUUUUUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS! *cough* Link in 4kids *cough* But not all chapters are particularly exciting! Some have to be duller than others. Besides, I updated fast! Be glad for that! And I know last chapter was short too, but bear with me until I can make things get more exciting. And with that I bid you tooooo Meet the Flinstones, meet the Flintstones, they're the modern stone-age family. From the, town of bedrock, they're a page right out of history!**

**Banana: Idiot**

**Me: hey, at least I wasn't speaking in a stupid accent too!**

**Banana: *sigh* kill me now**

**Me: Ok! holds up knife**

**Banana: No I didn't mean actually kill me!**

**Me: Then let this be a warning to you fruit to be careful what you say around me. Because I AM INSANE!**

**Banana: you should join drama. You are way too dramatic. You'd be good for it**

**Me: THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY! *kills Banana* especially my mom**


	10. Chapter 10 sorta

**A/N: I am sooo sorry, but my computer deleted a chapter so I'm gonna try and replace it. I don't remeber most of it but i'll try.**

Sonic's PoV

We were all just waiting around, hoping for something to happen, when suddenly a less glamorous than before portal opened, looking similar to the one Silver first went through.

"So, who's going after him?" I asked

"Leave it to me weaklings." said Shadow

"I shall go." said Blaze

"There's no way a girl could possibly handle it." said Shadow. Blaze pounced on him, and slapped him with her hand on fire.

"Blaze should go." said Tails

"Yeah, Silver doesn't need the Ultamite Bragger." I said

Shadow growled at me.

Blaze just jumped through the portal, and it closed behind her.

* * *

Silver's PoV

* * *

I saw Blaze acrobatically leap through the portal i begged the Maidens to open. I was so happy.

"Well, have fun with your g-" Blue said before Vio clamped a hand over his mouth. Blaze looked at me quizzically.

"He's a jerk." i said.

"WHAT!? GET BACK HERE SPINY!"

"Well Blaze, this is Zelda, Green, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow. Shadow?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm here."

"Come on out!"

"In the middle of the DAY!? Are you trying to get me killed!?"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to kill VAATI by ourselves." said Green

"WHAT!? YOU HAD BETTER NOT LEAVE ME OUTTA THAT!" shouted Shadow, coming out of Vio's shadow, but still being careful to stay in the shade.

"This is boring, when do we get to fight stuff?" whined Blue

"Well I heard that there's a tournament with the castle guards." said Vio

"That might be fun." said Green

"But we still got to show Blaze around." said Red

"Don't worry, I'll do it." said Silver

So we all agreed that I would show Blaze around and the Five Swords would go to the tournament.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's worse than before but at least its something. This was a poor excuse for a chapter, i know, but i tried. So no whining. I'm gonna keep trying for you guys. K? K.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Yeah yeah, no whining, my regular computer is down so I'm using a laptop. I'm here I'm here.**

**Shine: Pitch, is she mad about something?**

**Pitch: More annoyed.**

**Me: Ahh!, This stupid laptop mouse is driving me insane! It's the type where you have to put a finger on and drag. Someone give me an effigy. (That's a doll resembling someone you don't like in case any readers younger than me doesn't know what an effigy is)**

**Shine: How does she get so upset about the MOUSE!?**

**Pitch: The same reason she delights in not knowing what day of the week it is, and doesn't even go outside at night for fear of moon-burn.**

**Sister: and the fact that she argues back at every insult like Blue, yet can be smart like Vio, or wimpy like red, or as bossy as Green.**

**Me: Die King of Evil! *tackles sister with replica of master sword***

**Sister: Die Iblis! *lunges at me with psychokinetic swords***

**Banana: *walks in* O_O did I miss something?**

**Me: *fending off sister* someone do the disclaimer or whatever and start the chapter!**

**Pitch: she does not own any characters so far except maybe some enemies if she decides to put them in this chapter. Oh and the other teams.**

**Shine: It's been a while but enjoy anyway ^^**

**Me: but if you don't then don't flame. I didn't ask for computer malfunctions, and my wii has been acting up too so my sis and I plugged in the old GameCube and are playing that for now.**

**Pitch: I figured it wasn't just the mouse.**

(Shadow's POV)

The five of us arrived at the signup. After Green signed us in we all went into the arena and stood to the side with other competitors as we waited for the matches to begin. Blue was beginning to lose it after about two minutes of waiting.

"Ahh! This is BOORIING! WHEN DO I GET TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF STUFF!?" he whined

"AAAAAAANND INTRODUCING OUR COMPETITORS, GIVE A HAND TOOOO: TEAM ALPHA!"

The crowd went wild cheering for team Alpha, who's mascot was a golden wolf.

"Neeext up we haaaaavvee, team Alteram!"

The crowd cheered for team Alteram as well, and their mascot was a bird who was half water and half ice.

"Our third team iiiiiiiss, Team Revlis!"

The crowd went wild. Their mascot was an evil looking gigantic demonic Kikwi.

"Next we are challenged by team Clobblers!" **(A/N: LOL KI. If any of you know what I'm talking about) **Said team's mascot looked like a giant green, red, and yellow warty monster with eyes on its hands which it used to walk.

"And finally our own local team of heroes, Team Link!" **(Maybe not the most creative team name but I'd like to see you do better. Banana: *opens mouth to tell me better name* Me: Don't respond to what I just said) **our mascot was a beautiful horse resembling Epona with all of our colors on her.

Surprisingly, the crowd went NUTS for us. And we thought team Alpha got a good response.

"Alright folks, five teams, five team members, twenty five competitors out to win it all! Who will win, the hometown heroes, or the undefeated team Alpha!? Or will someone else surprise us by taking the lead!? We'll just have to find out, WHAT DO YOU SAY FOLKS!?" The crowd cheered.

"Alright then, it's time for our first event! One member from each team must go to the center of the arena to face off in a five way rumble! Only one will come out victorious!"

"Yeah, it's about time!" roared Blue "Well, good luck Blue! What do you want us to bring you in the hospital?" I asked

"Oh have a little faith in each other, Blue is best suited for this. Besides, we might need you later Shadow."

"Mathematically thinking, Blue has a 53% chance of winning, and an 86% chance of coming out not seriously injured." Said Vio

"So he's not likely to get hurt? Pity." I said, which earned me 3 death glares, a concerned look (from Red) and a hard whack to the head.

When every-one was in the center ring, the announcer came back on saying: "Alright, only two rules: stay in the ring, and no killing. Ready, Set, FIGHT!"

Immediately, Blue was up in the air, landing on the shoulders of team Alteram's fighter. He cast an ice spell in all directions in a dome-like structure, and knocked Blue off. That only got him mad. He took his megaton hammer and started trying to whack anything that moved, which ended with him landing a few good blows on team Clobbler's fighter, but that guy was tough. Blue was pushing back team Alteram's fighter, when he suddenly retaliated with two ninja stars. Blue smacked them back with his hammer and deflected them into team Clobbler's fighter. Another good whack to the head and the guy was out cold and removed from the ring. Blue pulled out his four sword and hit team Alpha's fighter with the flat end. However, when he hit her, a force field flashed into visually, before disappearing again. Blue however had no time to retaliate again as the team Revlis fighter was on him, trying to stab him. Which made everyone wonder if killing was really against the rules or not. Blue hit her over and over with his fists, and eventually dazed her enough to make her loosen her grip. He pushed her off and whacked her with the hammer, knocking her out. While he was doing this however, team Alpha's fighter had grabbed his sword and shield (not like he really used the shield anyway) and his hammer and threw them across the arena. She tackled him to the ground and started to pummel him with her fists. When it looked like he saw fuzzy black dots he grabbed her wrist, picked her up, and threw her. Unfortunetly, he threw her right next to his weapons. She picked up his sword and shield and rushed at him with them, when she was stopped by team Alteram's fighter with Blue's hammer. The two went at it until Alpha managed to unarm Alteram and the hammer flew. Blue then surprised everyone by pulling out a BOOMERANG and using it to retrieve his hammer.

"Hey! That's MINE!" Green shouted

"Oh let it go" I said "At least he's using it right."

"Although there were plenty of opportunities to use the boomerang in OTHER, efficient ways." Vio remarked

"What else did he steal from us?" Grumbled Green angrily

"Hey, has anyone seen my fire rod?" asked Red. Vio Green and I facepalmed

**(Banana: get on with the fight. Me: I will, I will. Sister: get on with it! Shine: Yes, get on with it! Giant crowd that appeared out of no-where: GET ON WITH IT! Me: alright alright alright alright alright. Keep your pants on.)**

In one swift move and a stolen boomerang, Blue retrieved his hammer and slammed it down on the ground, creating a shockwave. This stunned his enemies long enough for him to run in, grab his sword and use his hammer to slam team Alteram's fighter out of the ring, disqualifying him. Leaving just Blue and Alpha's member.

"You're pretty good." She commented "What's your name?"

"Blue. It's the last name you'll hear before I take you down girly!"

"Call me Ana."

"Whatever."

The two went at it, Ana throwing various weapons at Blue and occasionally lashing out with her lance. Blue charged straight at her which she easily dodged and she struck out at him, with Blue just barely managing to roll out of the way in time. He tried throwing Greens boomerang, but she held up his shield and deflected it back to Blue, who caught it and went in for a sword strike. She dodged and Blue's temper was clearly rising. This pattern continued until Blue finally blew **(LOL, lame and obvious pun)** and went at her with a super spin attack, going around and around and spinning towards her until he finally overpowered her and wrentched his shield away from her and struck her out with his hammer. The horn blew and Blue **(Again)** was declared the winner of the first round. Blue took his shield back, and Green took his boomerang back, (acting a little angry as he did so) and we went off to await the next competition.

**A/N: Happy people? Yeah yeah, I stink at describing action scenes. And admittedly, the team names weren't that creative. Team Revlis was just Silver spelled backwards. And thanks a bunch for reading pls review because reviews give team Link good luck. No flames please, but hey, who am I to tell you what you can and can't do? Await the next chapters and next, find out where Silver and Blaze went. Also, sorry for the late update, my internet was temporarily down. Thanks for waiting!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hi people! I know I wasn't very nice in the last chapter, but that's ok right? Well, whatever. I'm back and still on this Din forbid laptop! I'd like to thank all of my great reviewers, considering I have some at this point (yep, typing ALL of this before I even have an account. Did I fool ya?) I'd also like to thank my very annoying sister for making me type more. Otherwise, I'd probably have gotten completely bored of this by now. So, if any of you can tell me how to do action scenes better, let me know.**

**Shine: You weren't that bad at the action scenes. Just could have been better. B-!**

**Pitch: She did better than your author. Mine gets a B+ from me!**

**Me: Man, I thought this was summer vacation too.**

**Sister: I thought Banana wasn't a Pikachu. *Shows banana in a Pikachu costume***

**Me: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!1! Foul yellow demon! How dare you try to fool us with something more powerful than you? And much nicer, and better looking, and more loyal and**

**Banana: I GET IT! Now you GET ON WITH IT!**

**Pitch: YES, GET ON WITH IT!**

**Readers: YEAH GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: I thought we did that last chapter.**

**Everyone else: WE DID! But you need to quit blabbering and GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: Fine, fine. We all know you're dumber than Blue banana.**

**Banana: GET BACK HERE.**

**Me: Author powers. Anyway, have fun reading the chapter! (wow, I spend 200 words on the A/N?)**

Blaze's POV

As we were running around, Silver decided to show me everywhere. He started with the Kokiri, then the Zoras and Gorons, then we made a HUGE mistake by going into Kakiriko Village. We went into Hyrule Field and ate the lunch Zelda made for us. As we were walking around wondering what to do next, Silver stepped on a piece of ground, and it moved down slightly and part of the cliff wall disappeared. A switch.

"So, do you want to go in there?" asked Silver

"I don't know, we don't understand much about this world, it may be wise to leave it alone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Should we go back and see if Zelda knows anything we can do?"

I nodded. Just then, this rock with strange designs came up out of the ground. It's markings near a hole in the bottom big enough for us to crawl into was glowing green. Silver got curious and crawled in there. And to think people say that curiosity will kill the CAT.

_ Do you wish to receive visions of the future?_ Asked a telepathic voice

"I could probably do that anyway but sure!" said Silver

Everything went silent except for the stone flashing in rhythm a few times. Then it stopped.

"… THAT WAS AWESOME!" said Silver excitedly "Blaze you have to do that!"

"O_O ookaaay… if it's alright." I crawled under the stone and received visions as well. **(If anyone managed to not figure it out, it's a Shekiah Stone)** They were like short picture flashes. First me and Silver running into that cave alone, then us solving this puzzle, then Silver jumping into a huge gap, and finally, a treasure chest and blue portal at the end.

"See, there's a portal, Blaze! Maybe it'll take us home!"

"No! We are NOT going into mysterious caverns that appeared out of nowhere in a strange world we are unfamiliar with!"

"PLEEEASE!?" begged Silver, giving me the sad puppy eyes

"No, and that's final. Besides, you use the puppy eyes so much that I'm immune to it."

"Awww!"

"Boo." Said Shadow Link, appearing out of nowhere

"ACK! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" said a startled Hedgehog

"Your shadow, duh."

"So, do you think it's ok to go into that dungeon?" asked Silver

"Oh, that? Yeah, that dungeon is easy. Not really any danger. Just watch out for my pet dragon ok? I left it there."

"So Blaze can we go? Pleease?"

"Well, I guess if Shadow accompanies us it will be fine."

"Yeah, about that, we're waiting for the next match, I can't come with you, I just came to check on you."

"Come on Blaze, he said it was ok, can we please go in."

"NO."

"Oops." Said shadow, grinning, as he blasted us inside the cave with magic. He blasted the wall above us and sealed us in.

"Oops, how clumsy, looks like you guys are just gonna have to go through! You'll be fine as long as you don't have arachnophobia."

"What does fear of spiders have to do with this?" I asked

"You'll see. By the way, if you surv- I mean make it to the end, I put a treasure chest there. It's waiting for you. Bye!"

"I've never seen Shadow act like that before." Said Silver

"Think it was an imposter?" I asked

"If it is then Shadow is going to absolutely kill them. Literally."

"Well, we might as well go through. It seems to be the only way." I said

"YES! Uh I mean, we'd better be really careful and not rush and COME ON LET'S GO!" said Silver

I sighed and followed him through. We came across a room with a stone cube in the center of the floor, and bars sealing off the next room. We tried attacking and lifting the bars, but even with psycho-kinesis they refused to budge.

"I guess we have to turn back and find another way." Said Silver. I however, turned back to the stone in the center of the room.

"There must be something we can do with this." I said

"Hey Blaze, check this out!" said Silver, beckoning me over to the wall. Words were inscripted in the same language as the hidden palace zone story. They read:

_'Ooooh. I came here long ago on a dare. My friends sealed me inside. I tried to turn back, but I couldn't. I tried to figure out what the stone meant, but I could think of nothing. I died here. A ghost later told me that my friends had just left me here. How mean. I figured out what to do with the stone, but by then it was far too late. You must play the song of time. Why did I write ooooh at the beginning?'_

Below were poorly inscribed music notes.

"So, do you have any music instruments Blaze?"

"No."

"I guess we could try humming it."

"One two three not it."

"Aww."

So Silver started humming. The stone glowed brightly and when the light subsided it was gone and the bars had lifted.

"Musicians first." I said teasing him

"Blaze!" Silver said pouting

We went through the door where we came across a giant gap. No door on the other side or anything. Just a huge, gaping hole in the ground. Silver didn't see it and just walked straight in to it.

"Blaze! Help me!" Silver cried

"you can fly!"

"Right, I knew that."

I came down after him, expertly jumping from wall to wall until we finally reached the bottom. In front of us was a huge door with a gigantic keyhole. We haven't found any keys so far. Looking behind us there was another, regular door. Seeing as we couldn't go through the big one, we went into the smaller room and saw a treasure chest. Silver ran towards it.

"No! Silver wait! It might be a-"

A giant spider fell from the ceiling, landing right in front of Silver and screeching The Parasitic Armored Arachnid Queen Gohma will fight us for the key.

Silver jumped out of the way and used his psycho-kinesis to throw rocks at it. That proved to be very ineffective. All they did were bounce off its armored shell. I shot fire at her eye, which proved to be very effective. Silver saw what I did and threw all the rocks at her eye. We kept this pattern up for about five minutes, until Gohma shrieked one last time and seemed to solify, becoming hard and twisted, and then she blew up in a cloud of black smoke. Inside the chest was a large key, obviously meant for the door just outside.

"Hey Blaze, what do you think this opens?" asked Silver. I face-palmed (or is it face pawed in her case? IDK)

"It clearly opens the door just outside that has a giant key-shaped hole in it Silver."

"Right, I knew that."

So we went back out there and opened the door. At first the room appeared to be empty. No other doors, no windows, no puzzles, no creatures, nothing. Until the door suddenly slammed shut behind us and a dragon flew in from above. The Draconic Nightmare Excavoc appeared.

"Blaze, what do we do!?" Silver asked

"We need to find its weak point!" I said circling around it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I was going to do the boss fight this chapter, but I have more planned for this, so I need to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Anyway, will they beat the Draconic Nightmare Excavoc? Was that really Shadow Link back there? Will the five swords be able to beat the next round of the tournament? What's the 'extra thing' I have planned? Possibly find out soon in our next chapter! Which will probably only answer a few of these questions! J**

**Banana: WHY!?**

**Me: Because I'm evil**

**Pitch: Not cool**

**Shine: We demand better**

**Me: Yeah yeah, I'm doing my best for you. I'm not perfect at this.**

**Pitch: well, whatever. I guess we get what we get. From her, that's actually a lot**

**Me: Are you calling me greedy?**

**Pitch: Maybe**

**Shine: Hey, the cats are talking. When it's your turn to speak we'll give you permission.**

**Me: L humans are the dominant animal in case you haven't noticed.**

**Shine: QUIET!**

**Me: O_O Anyway readers, if you want details on Excavoc's appearance, just imagine a giant dragon. The rest you can imagine what he looks like by yourself. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: OMG I found the official Zelda timeline, and it's really complicated. In Zelda world, the events of Skyward Sword happen first? Then the Minish Cap and then four swords and then it splits into three timelines when it hits OoT. Look it up yourself.**

**Pitch: Sounds simple enough**

**Me: not exactly. The videos I found it on made it seem super complicated because of the games backstories. I mean, after oot there's the child link timeline, the adult link timeline, and the fallen link timeline.**

**Shine: Fallen Link?**

**Me: When Ganon wins in OoT. Anyway, enough about time, that's too complicated. Ok, random topic, I love four swords adventures, mostly the manga, AND BACK OFF ALL YOU OTHER FANGIRLS BECAUSE SHADOW LINK IS MINE! Ahem, enjoy!**

**Pitch: *starts singing Rin Kagamine's the world is mine in Jappenese* **

**Me: Hey, Japennese singing is my thing!**

**Shine: *sigh* why am I even here with insanity? I'm just going to do the disclaimers, she only owns me, Pitch, the other teams, and Excavoc. (Is excavoc a real Zelda boss? I dunno, I just came up with it at random)**

**Banana: I'm going back to Shine's creator.**

**Pitch: Hello, ? Yes, I need a new assassin to murder Banana. Would charges be placed? No, I don't think so, he's only a fruit. You'll get me that BLENDER? Great! Goodbye!**

**Banana: NO! *runs away***

**Vio's POV**

After the sword-fight that Blue won for us, Shadow took advantage of the excruciatingly long and boring wait to the next match to check on Silver and Blaze. He came back about four minutes later.

"So?"

"They're off exploring some noob dungeon and fighting my pet dragon."

"WHAT!?"

"AAAANND NOW! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT EVENT! THE LEADER OF EACH TEAM MUST PICK ONE PARTNER TO GUIDE ACROSS THE MAZE! THE LEADER WILL SHOUT INSTUCTIONS AND CHOSEN PARTNER WILL BE BLINDFOLDED AND MUST TRUST HIS OR HER LEADER TO GUIDE THEM SAFELY! EACH TEAM MUST TRY TO GET TO THE END OF THE MAZE FIRST, BY FIGHTING AND RUNNING! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO DECIDE WHO IT WILL BE! THE COMPETITORS OF LAST MATCH CANNOT COMPETE IN THIS EVENT!"

"AWW! WHAT!?" shouted Blue angrily

"So, Green… who do you pick?" I asked

"Hmmm, I pick Red!"

"Why?"

"Because he actually has faith in me."

"Why can't I be leader?" complained Blue

"Because if you made our decisions we would be dead." Shadow said

"Would not!"

"You would guide Red into every wall here just to see his reaction."

"So?"

"AAAAANND TIME IS UP!" said the announcer. Walls rose up out of the floor that were supported by heavy, sturdy ropes. This maze was about as big as some smaller dungeons. Ten platforms were placed around the maze, five at the beginning, and five on top of the walls. Green went up to a higher platform, while Red went to one by the entrance. Some of the staff blindfolded the maze runners.

"Only a few rules here." Said the announcer, "No killing, get to the end first, no peeking, and leaders cannot leave their platforms, and runners cannot jump walls! ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GOOOOOO!"

"Red, spin attack!" Green called out immediately. Red replied instantly and spun around with his sword in a tight circle. This injured two runners who decided to go for the weakest first. Team Alteram and team Clobbler's runners. "Ok, now forward, left, ok, wait a sec…. yeah left again, JUMP ATTACK!" Red followed Green's orders without hesitation. Yeah, I know that we should have trust in our leader, and that Red is very trusting, but I didn't think that Red would trust Green like THIS. Not hesitating to do what he says, even though he doesn't even know what's happening. Wow.

Red immediately followed Green's order and jumped straight ahead, bringing his sword down hard on team Revlis's runner. He collapsed to the ground. Good thing Red was blindfolded.

"Ok, go straight, keep going, right, right, left, OTHER LEFT, and straight. Almost there Red, WATCH OUT!"

Red followed orders and when Green shouted 'watch out' he slid against the wall and put his shield up. Just in time too, as team Alpha's runner jumped him with a staff.

"Alright Page, just keep attacking, you'll get him!" shouted team Alpha's leader. **(BTW, her name is Alpha, the team is named after her. Team Alpha is an all girl team, and it only makes sense that they're undefeated, girls rock! J ) **Red's arm was starting to fail him, as Page just kept going with powerful strikes. "Fire rod!" Green shouted. Red pulled out his fire rod and blasted from behind his shield. "Ice shield!" countered Alpha. "More fire!" commanded Green. Red made a more powerful blast of fire, only for it to sizzle and go out when it hit Page's ice shield. This continued for a while until Red's fire rod ran out of energy and the flames died down. "Page, attack!" Alpha commanded. Page went in for a jump strike with her staff, and Red rolled out of the way. "Wait, how did pipsqueak know she was going to do that?" asked Blue surprised. "He heard Alpha talking. A good member of the team pays attention at everything and follows orders. We should learn from Red's example BLUE!" "What?" "yeah Blue, maybe we can teach you to roll over and fetch." Said Shadow. "Super spin attack!" Green shouted. "Red immediately held his sword away from him and started spinning in tight circles toward Page. She tried to counter with her ice shield but the four sword was the more powerful force and she was over ridden. "Now Red, here's your chance, turn around and run for the finish!" shouted Alpha, doing a perfect impression of Green's voice. Red started to obey but Green shouted," that wasn't me, that was Alpha! The goal is straight ahead! I'm on your side! Remember when Blue was upset that it was you who found him when we got separated when our canoe crashed?" Red immediately followed the real Green's orders, running straight for the finish. "Page, barrier!" Alpha shouted. Page immediately put up a dome barrier, cutting Red off from the finish. "Red, you have to get her staff!" Green shouted. "How, I can't see her!" "she's right behind you! When I say now, reach out and grab her staff, ok? Wait, wait, wait, keep waiting, NOW!" Red immediately whirled around and grabbed out, grabbing her staff and yanking it out of her grasp. The barrier went down. "Now Red, here's your chance, go for the goal!" Red started running for the goal again, with Page hot on his heels. Neck and neck. Page was taller and took the lead. "Red, roll!" shouted Green. "What?" asked Alpha, confused. Red however, understood perfectly and rolled, giving him the burst of speed he needed to, um, tie with Page?

"AAAAANND IT LOOKS LIKE A PHOTO FINISH!" the announcer said. "WHO WON? GOOD QUESTION! WE WILL FIND OUT SHORTLY!"

_Time skip, four minutes later (How long does it take to look at photographs? Oh and BTW, don't say that cameras don't exist yet because in some games they have that picto-box.)_

"How long does it take to look at PHOTOS?" complained Blue loudly

"Less time than it takes to shut you up." Replied Shadow.

"AAAANND WE HAVE OUR RESULTS!" said the announcer.

"Isn't it ironic that every time you complain about the wait then it's over?" Commented Shadow

"AAND IT LOOKS LIKE…" the announcer said, pausing dramatically.

"Din, I hate suspense, it's so dramatic." Complained Shadow

"RED! LITERALLY BY A HAIR! OR ALL OF IT!"

"YYYEEEAAHHH!" the crowd cheered. We all congratulated Red and Green. We were in the lead, with the current rankings being: Us, Team Alpha, Team Revlis, Team Alteram, and team Clobbler in last. The others didn't stand a chance. Unless, they had a plan. Team Alpha clearly wasn't the type to go down without a fight, but they weren't so headstrong as to be stupid. They were possibly planning something already. Shadow Red and I would have to be careful.

** A/N: Wow, for once I didn't leave you with a stupidly annoying cliffhanger, Oh Din it's a miracle. Did you all like Green's challenge? Yep you heard me right, this was GREEN'S challenge, not Green and Red's. So Red will have to suffer through another one. He's so optimistic and naïve and cute that I just have to do this to him. BUT SHADOW LINK IS STILL MINE! I like Red like a pet.**

**Shine: Why did you make Red hurt people? He's so childishly innocent!**

**Pitch: Because she destroys the innocence of others.**

**Me: And because I had him blindfolded! Anyway, will the Links stay in the lead? Do you hate the announcer as much as I do? What will happen to Silver and Blaze? Find out about that last one in the next chapter. Reviews keep me from killing the Sonic characters off.**

**Pitch and Shine: BUT WE'RE FAN CHARACTERS FOR THAT SERIES!**

**Me: Fine, they'll keep a certain naïve hedgehog from making a certain Sol princess truly angry at him. Which, BTW, we all know would not end happily for the naïve hedgehog! So if you like Silver, review!**

**Silver: You would make Blaze hurt me? ;;**

**Blaze: You would make me hurt him?**

**Me: I'm like that. BTW, you two have more fans than you may think.**

**Silver: REALLY!?**

**Me: yes. BTW Silver, you should watch out for that hoard of fangirls!**

**Blaze: Allow me. *hisses and shoots fire at the fangirls* all done!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, crap.**

**Shine: What's wrong?**

**Me: I have no clue as to how to describe the boss fight with Excavoc.**

**Pitch: Well then, do what you always do, sit in front of the computer and wait for something to magically come to you.**

**Me: Good idea**

**Shine: *I can't believe I'm stuck with these idiots***

**Me: Hey!**

**Shine: How did you know that?**

**Me: Author powers. I can read your thoughts.**

**Sister: Right, remind me WHY you aren't just posting the entire story at once.**

**Me: I have my reasons. One of them is why exactly I can't just do all at once. Daily upload gives me more excuses and means that I can type more chapters while they read one at a time. It'll eventually catch up with me.**

**Sister: You bet it will.**

**Me: Oh really? I haven't seen you update CoAW for a while.**

**Sister: It has more chapters than yours.**

**Me: You got a year's head start!**

**Sister: Oh, well EXCUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS!**

**Me: That's Link's line!**

**Sister: The servers are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is Power, Power enriched by the heart, the controller serves to unify the chaos, now Chaos Emeralds, give me the power to destroy my sister! *Goes super***

**Me: Oh Triforce granted down by the Three Golden Goddesses, Nayru, Farore, and Din, lend me the strength to protect the world from the evil wraths of Chaos my sister will bestow upon all of Hyrule!**

**Sister: *Interrupts* GOOD Chaos!**

**Me: *ignores* Give me the wisdom to understand the place that I should bring her, and give me the courage to fight until my dying breath to protect all of Hyrule from her wrath!**

**Sister: Can ya hurry it up? I'm going to run out of power rings before you even finish talking.**

**Me: Now, bestow upon us the gifts of the Triforce, and the sword to protect the world from evil and Chaos! *Master Sword appears full to the brim with the power of the Triforce***

**Sister: *Smacks me* you do realize I'm invincible right?**

**Me: We shall continue this fight after the chapter.**

** (MY PoV)**

"Gah!" screamed Silver, as he got hit by the incoming dragon

Blaze tried to shoot it down with fire but it was useless. Fire didn't affect it at all. Excavoc attempted to hurt Blaze with his own fire, but it didn't hurt her. They were at a standstill. Silver tried to slam it against the wall with psycho-kinesis, but that only made it angrier.

"What do we do?!" Silver screamed

"We have to find its weak point!" Blaze said. She jumped onto Exclave's back and started searching for anything that could be a weak spot. Excavoc was slamming himself into walls to try to get Blaze off, but she refused to. As Blaze moved up, Blaze saw it, a small gem on its forehead that was too small for them to see from down there.

"Silver, give me something to hit it with!"

"Like WHAT!?"

"Just something!" Silver just threw a huge rock at it.

"Maybe something I can use to hit it!?"

"Aw, screw it!" Silver picked up a rock without his powers and jumped up to where Blaze was. He gave her the rock. Blaze took it and smashed Exclave's gem. The dragon screeched in rage and bucked harder, trying to throw the two aliens off its back. The gem re-grew after Blaze and Silver were forced off for fear of the cave collapsing on them. So they just kept up the pattern a few more times until Excavoc changed strategy. He now protected himself with a wall of fire and spun around, using his tail as defense. "Allow me." Said Blaze, who took a rock and jumped straight through the fire, landing on its tail, jumping on its back and stabbing the stone straight through the gem, deep into its head. Excavoc screeched one last time, disappearing in a puff of dark smoke. A chest was left in its place. Silver went to open a chest. When he did, a glove on a spring smashed out and hit him in the face.

"OW! Who would do that!?" Silver complained. Blaze burned the glove and saw a note, she read it.

_You owe me a new dragon. I'll give you a reward for actually managing to defeat it because the government told me too._

_ -Shadow Link_

"That jerk!" Silver said

"Well, I guess we'd better get going." Said Blaze

So the two headed out. They went through the wall that surprisingly, was actually fake, not just another prank by Shadow. So, halfway up the stairs leading outside, they stopped.

"What was that sound?" asked Silver

"I don't know." Replied Blaze

"Let's keep going before whatever made it catches up."

"Yeah."

They walked on, but the noise kept getting louder and louder, and they ran, but it was too late. 2 blobbish things jumped onto Silver and Blaze, sending searing pain where they landed on their backs. Suddenly Blaze stopped thrashing, her eyes went blank. Silver felt a strong presence gripping at his mind, but his slightly limited psychic abilities managed to keep it out. He looked at Blaze and saw her vacant eyes and felt dread like nothing before. They controlled her, would he have to hurt Blaze?

**A/N: Hi!**

**Pitch: GEEZ! YOU'RE GIVING US THIS CRAP!? THIS CLIFFHANGER IS UNBELIEVABLE!**

**Me: Yeah, longish story short, me, lazy, writers block, not in da mood, this laptop is burning me alive, and shut it.**

**Fizz: You will not ruin another future Iblis!**

**Me: Four Sword lend me your power! *fights Fizz* By the power of the Goddess Hylia who crafted the master sword, I will defeat you Ganon!**

**Fizz: Iblis! By the power of Chaos, I won't let you ruin another future! *fights me***

**Pitch: Should we do something?**

**Shine: I don't know.**

**Me: Deity contest! Hylia!**

**Fizz: Chaos!**

**Me: Din!**

**Fizz: Solaris!**

**Me: Nayru!**

**Fizz: Gaia!**

**Me: Farore!**

**Fizz: Iblis!**

**Me: The Shadow Goddess!**

**Fizz: Perfect Chaos! Technecally different!**

**Me: The Dark God sealed inside the Trident in FSA!**

**Fizz: Technically the master emerald!**

**Me: Technically Ganon!**

**Fizz: Alf laya wa laya!**

**Me: SS Zelda!**

**Fizz: Darkspine Sonic! Cause he has power over the Arabian Nights then!**

**Me: Demise!**

**Fizz: Um, let me think…**

**Me: 3-2-1 DONE!**

**Fizz: YOU name one more!**

**Me: The Goddess in the Sands of the Gerudo Legends!**

**Pitch: KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Shine: OOOOHH! Dragon Ball GT is on!**

**All: *sitting and watching Dragon Ball GT***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Well now it's time for me to sit here and wait for inspiration.**

**Pitch: What, you couldn't think of anything in 22 WHOLE DAYS!?**

**Me: well, no. I did think about the T.V though. Does that count? And I typed it earlier and forgot to save, got mad, and didn't feel like replacing it then. Does that count?**

**Fizz: No.**

**Me: Well, you know what they say, when you're bored, you daydream. And when you daydream, you give up your entire life over a fantasy that will ruin you because you think about that instead of reality.** **If that's true, then my life is already dead. Oh, well! :D. best to enjoy the four swords now while I still have power!**

**Shine: Uh…**

**Pitch: so, basically you're just going to sit there.**

**Fizz: She does that everytime she types.**

**Shine: Ooh! You got Luigi's Mansion the Dark Moon!**

**Pitch: You got: an annoying voice**

**Fizz: You got a ring.**

**Me: You got the Iron Boots.**

**Pitch: you got rupees!**

**Fizz: you got serious issues…**

**Shine: You got the Omochao gun!**

**Me: Is it just me, or does Nintendo and Sega say: 'you got' way too much?**

**Fizz: Believe me, a lot of people know that.**

**Miyamoto: RESPECT THE PHRASE!**

**Normal pov**

It was actually taking longer to get to the next competition. The announcer FINALLY came on saying:

"Alrighty folks, one member of the team must volunteer for our secret challenge. They must be sly, brave, daring, and most of all, READY FOR ANYTHING!"

"I'll do it!" said Shadow immedietly

"You sure?" asked Green

"Who else would do it?"

Vio put his arm up, but Shadow put it down.

"AND TIME IS UP!" Shouted the announcer

"Ok, Shadow's doing it." Said Green

Shadow as well as four others stepped onto five different circles at the end of the arena. The circles disappeared and instead revealed cannons, which the five contestants fell into. The cannons fired to a large platform high up in the air. The platform had one giant force gem in the middle of a giant labyrinth. Beside the force gem were five cannons each with a team symbol on one, that were on a rotating platform.

"ALRIGHT, ONLY A FEW RULES HERE, IF YOU FALL OFF, YOU ARE OUT, IF YOU JUMP OR CHEAT THE WALLS, YOU ARE OUT! THE GOAL IS TO GET THE FORCE GEM AND SHOOT IT OUT OF YOUR CANNON BACK TO YOUR TEAM MEMBERS, ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" Immediately Shadow was off, outrunning team Clobbler's heavy bulk. A trapdoor nearly got him, but he glided over it using his magic. As he ran into multiple dead ends, he realized he was not winning this, so he instead tried a different strategy. If looking for the gem didn't work, then sensing it out might. As a shadow, it wasn't very hard, and he followed the invisible trail that it left when the staff brought it in. after finding his way to it, he was about to grab it when he was shot in the back by ice. Team Alpha's fighter was there. She had followed him the whole time.

"You want it? Well fight for it!" she challenged

"You're on!" said Shadow. And so the fight began, with both of them circling and shooting magic at each other. Suddenly, Alpha's fighter lunged at him with her rod, which actually hit him. "Wha-how did that work!?"

"Magic idiot!"

"drat." Shadow then lunged at her with his sword, which she gracefully dodged, and counterattacked with her rod. The cycle continued for a while, and eventually she pinned Shadow down, and was about to blast him out when he suddenly grinned and shouted "WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR, WHY IS THE SKY BLUE, WILL GORONS LEARN TO SWIM, CAN KING ZORA STAND UP, DOES VAATI DANCE WHEN HE'S DRUNK, WILL HE EVER GET A GIRLFRIEND, ARE OCTOROCKS EDIBLE, ARE THEY EVERY GIRLS WORST NIGHTMARE, WHAT DO RUPEE WORMS DO WITH RUPEES, DO LIKE-LIKES LIKE ANYTHING!?" while she was confused at all the random and fast questions, she neglected her grip and he threw her up and off of him. He painfully grabbed the force gem and took it over to his team's cannon. He's never used a cannon before, and this was going to be difficult. But he only needed to get one team member right? He hoped so. He took as careful aim as possible in the second that it took for Alpha's member to recover, and fired. It was veering, he missed! And then it hit Blue right in the face.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE A PAINFUL VICTORY FOR TEAM LINK!" said the annoying announcer

Shadow sighed in relief as the platform lowered back into the ground, and the other Links gathered around to congratulate him. Well, all except Blue of course.

"Agh! You little b-"

"Not in front of Red." Said Vio

Blue grumbled something under his breath and simply smacked Shadow, which did nothing to hurt him since it only passed through.

"Uh, am I supposed to whimper and beg for mercy?" asked Shadow sarcastically

"Knock it off you two." Said Green

"That was great Shadow!" said Red enthusiastically

"It was pretty great wasn't it?" boasted Shadow

"You're so modest Shadow." Said Vio sarcastically

"I know, but please, do go on."

"Your ego is inflated enough as it is!" said Green

"Aw…" complained Shadow

**A/N: HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROM APPLEBEES TO YOU! WE WISH IT WAS OUR BIRTHDAY, SO WE COULD PARTY TOO, YAY! Just kidding, it's not my B-day. But you know what it is?**

**Fizz: time for you to at least pretend to have a brain?**

**Me: Hey!**

**Fizz: Why don't you go back to the land of stupidity?**

**Me: it's not stupid! IT IS SPARTAAAAA!**

**Fizz: sure it is. You know what else it is? It's time for you to move on in your life. You know, pay enough attention to your surroundings to DUCK THIS LIGHTBULB! *glass shatters***

**Me: *while dodging hurled objects* sorry it was so late! I was lazy and the computer deleted the chappie. *Gets hit in eye with eraser* THAT WAS CHEAP! BUT I'M EVEN CHEAPER! *hits Fizz on head with a leek***

**Fizz: You can't defeat me, I AM THE ULTAMITE!**

**Me: I can, BECAUSE I AM YOUR FATHER, AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**

**Fizz: but I'm the only reason you could pass math last year, or even come close this year, so you owe me!**

**Me: I paid off my debt by putting up with you. YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING SONIC OBBSESSINESS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while, I keep getting distracted. And I can never think of anything, and my attempts at fighting scenes suck.**

**Pitch: which is why we, her faithful fan characters, and not so faithful… *glares at Meteor* will be helping her. SHINE GET OVER HERE!**

**Shine: but I don't want to type again!**

**Comet: I guess I'll give it a shot?**

**Banana: why am I here?**

**Me: It's proven that 86% of people like Banana in the A/N.**

**Meteor: Move it jerk!**

**Pitch: Don't insult my creator! *hisses and she and Meteor start fighting***

**Me: BTW, all of you caught me on one of my torture fic sprees, so that's why it may seem a little violent, but I'm trying to tone it down.**

Silver stared in shock at what was happening. Blaze moved mechanically, controlled by the stinging blobs. Silver was so distracted that he didn't even notice when another blob landed on him and started burning through his skin. He just couldn't bring himself to hurt Blaze. He would never admit it to anyone else, but he loved her, maybe as more than a friend.

"Blaze snap out of it!" he yelled, but it did no good, she couldn't hear him. He dodged a blow, but got hit by the next one as he was too busy thinking about what he could possibly do. He still was unaware of the acid that was seeping into his blood. He just didn't know what to do, nothing mattered more to him than Blaze right then. Nothing at all.

"Hey, listen!" shouted a voice. Who was that?

"Listen! If you can defeat the brain blob, then your friend can escape relatively unharmed!" said the voice

Silver was still on the word 'relatively', because growing up in an apocalyptic future doesn't do much for one's IQ. But the words 'defeat, blob, and unharmed' got through to him and so he started hitting blobs. As soon as he hit one however, he got a nasty burn and his hand fell limp.

"Watch out! Their stings are poisonous!"

_No sh** Sherlock!_ Thought Silver. He used psychokinesis to pry one off of Blaze, but it felt like someone was pouring acid on his brain.

"Use items to stun them! While they're stunned they can't sting you!" said the voice. Whoever this was, they were useful!

Silver picked up a rock and hurled it at the nearest blob. The blob paused for a second, which was more than enough time for Silver to go in and kill it. He repeated this process until the only ones left were on him and Blaze. Now as his fear and adrenaline were wearing off, he noticed that his head burnt. REALLY REALLY BAD! He quickly killed it, but then started to feel woozy. It felt like the sting on his hand magnified by one hundred. Just as he was passing out, he saw a blue orb at the edge of his vision tackle the blob off of Blaze. Then everything faded to black.

When Silver woke up, he saw Blaze sitting nearby, looking at him worriedly. He also saw that blue orb floating nearby.

"Hey, are you ok? I warned you that they were poisonous but you didn't listen!" it said

"Uh, no offence, but what ARE you?" asked Silver

"What a rude kid! My name is Navi and I'm one of the last blue forest fairies!" it shouted

"Blaze are you ok?" asked Silver

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about you. Those stings were laced with acid, and one stung you for about five minutes on end."

"Is that a really bad thing?" asked Silver stupidly

"Yes Silver, it is very bad. Now drink this." Blaze said, handing Silver a bottle of some red liquid and another of a green one.

"Both of them?"

"YES YOU DOLT!" shouted Navi

"heeey!" Silver said, but drank them both anyway. They tasted horrible. Worse than dirt, worse than mealworms, better than fire demon blasts, but still really bad.

"YUCK! Even soap tastes better than this!"

"Yeah, well suck it up! It's made to work, not please you!" said Navi

"Blaze, Navi's being mean to me!" whined Silver

"Oh Silver, I thought you told me that you're tough and manly." Said Blaze

"Hey! I am too!"

"Let's get moving kid! Link sent me to get you!"

"Who's Link?"

**A/N: whopdeedoo. This stunk.**

**Comet: I thought it was pretty good for being typed in half an hour.**

**Pitch: torture fic spree, remember? It wasn't violent enough for her. Or me.**

**Meteor: Later sissies, I'm off to kill something.**

**Me: a poem from LordoftheGhostKing28.**

**_One bright day in the middle of the night_**

**_Two dead boys began to fight._**

**_They turned away and faced each other_**

**_Took out swords, and shot the other._**

**_The deaf policeman heard the noise_**

**_And ran to save the two dead boys_**

**_The boys were dead but fought the dude_**

**_Ask the blind man, he saw it too._**

**If you can guess the word I think of when reading this and tell me in a review or PM, you get a virtual cookie and a prize of your choice!**


End file.
